Желание полуночи
by Alyonalar
Summary: Это пародия на "Солнце полуночи", только без вампиров и без жажды крови. Здесь Эдварду приходится бороться с невероятным сексуальным желанием, объектом которого окажется... Белла Свон. Мой перевод незабываемой истрории "Midnight Desire" от Twilightzoner
1. Конец рутине!

**Дисклеймер: Персонажи принадлежат Стефани Майер, хотя она может их и не узнать. За невероятный сюжет благодарить надо Twilightzoner. Мне можно сказать спасибо за перевод.**

**Перевод уже завершен и выложен на другом сайте(смотри мой профиль). Постараюсь опубликовать здесь все побыстрее. **

Глава 1. Конец рутине!

Сидя за нашим столиком в школьном кафетерии, я в сотый раз за этот день подумал: «Боже, как я ненавижу эту гребаную школу!» Это настоящая пытка - сидеть здесь день за днем, слушая учителей, бесконечно повествующих о вещах, о которых я осведомлен в значительно большей степени, чем они могут себе представить.

Два года назад, до того как переехать сюда, мы все прошли углубленную программу в школе для одаренных детей, куда Розали и Эммет попали, конечно, в порядке исключения, благодаря невероятным суммам, вносимым родителями за их обучение.

Но однажды наша мама решила, что хочет пожить в маленьком городке, на что отец согласился, подумав, что ему с его опытом и врачебным талантом будет интересно поработать в обычной больнице на благо простых людей.

В итоге, все мы притащились в этот жалкий, забытый солнцем, самый дождливый город на Земле - Форкс, штат Вашингтон.

Сомневаюсь, что родители брали в расчет наше отношение к подобной смене места обитания. А для такого неконтактного человека, как я, это было действительно ужасно: изо дня в день находиться среди этих неинтересных захолустных детишек.

Для них мы были слишком другие: модно одетые, невероятно привлекательные, очень городские и, что самое непростительное, слишком богатые. Также местных очень занимал тот факт, что мои приемные братья и сестры находились в любовных отношениях между собой. Если бы меня кто-то спросил, я бы им объяснил, что Джаспер и Эммет в нашей семье сравнительно недавно, и они не росли вместе со мной и моими сестрами. Но никто не решался поинтересоваться, а я не спешил с разъяснениями: чем больше причин им меня сторониться, тем лучше.

Достаточно было того факта, что с момента нашего переезда все школьные девчонки увивались за мной. Они ничего не знали обо мне, я мог быть хоть маньком-убийцей - их это не волновало. Их занимала только моя "неземная красота": бронзовые волосы, пронзающий взгляд изумрудных глаз и бла-бла-бла... Я уже смирился с такими определениями, как «привлекательный», «стройный», «высокий». Хотя, окруженный столь же выделяющимися родственниками, я не привык считать себя таким уж особенным.

В общем, своей красотой мы потрясли общеобразовательное учреждение этого городка. А так как я был единственным "свободным" Калленом, я и был удостоен всего внимания женской половины школы. И ушло почти две недели на то, чтобы осадить наиболее настойчивых претенденток на мое тело. Это было нелегко, все-таки меня воспитали как джентльмена. Но, в конце концов, равнодушный взгляд и односложные ответы сделали свое дело - теперь я лишь изредка замечал в некоторых девичьих глазах проблески неисполненных желаний.

Думаю, большинство учеников в какой-то момент решили, что я - гей. Мне кажется, к такому выводу иногда приходят и мои родственники или, по крайней мере, рассматривают такую возможность. Но так как я не проявлял интереса ни к мужским, ни к женским особям рода человеческого, то теперь считался просто фриком-отшельником, зазнавшимся богатеньким представителем "золотой" молодежи.

А дело в том, что мои сверстники просто не "цепляли" меня, и пол тут роли не играл. Они все были неинтересные и незрелые, чтобы я обращал на них внимание.

Я привык постоянно работать над собой, самосовершенствоваться. Я любил читать, мне нравилось изучать все: литературу, музыку, искусство, историю, науку - вот это меня и занимало.

Мне было очень непросто общаться с любыми тинэйджерами в принципе, а не только с форксцами.

Нельзя сказать, что меня не привлекали девушки. Привлекали. Некоторые даже возбуждали желание и соответствующую физическую реакцию, но стоило им открыть рот и начать нести обычную бессмысленную чушь, как все "падало", и я ничего не мог с этим поделать. В такой момент вся их привлекательность для меня куда-то исчезала, а я сидел и думал: "Что же меня в ней заинтересовало?". Я бесчисленное количество раз размышлял о том, насколько все было бы проще, если бы я был "нормальным", если бы мог просто "пойти и потрахаться", как это советовал Эммет, но я не мог. Я знал, что, если вдруг окажусь в одной постели с шикарной девчонкой, обладающей всем, о чем можно мечтать в физическом плане, но при этом тупой и неинтересной, то ей я, увы, в физическом плане, ничего предложить не смогу. Печально, но факт, что-то со мной не так, что-то у меня "там" неправильно работает.

В этот момент моя сестра Элис, самый близкий мне человек, решила прервать мои невеселые думы.

- Эдвард, ты уже слышал о новой ученице, Изабелле Свон?

Ах да, героиня последних школьных сплетен, недавно переехавшая сюда дочка местного шерифа полиции.

- А я мог этого избежать и не слышать? - блеснул сарказмом я.

Еще один цветочек на и без того переполненной клумбе - великолепно.

- Она в моей группе по английскому,- продолжила Элис.- Кажется, она очень застенчива и довольно симпатичная. Ей нравится, когда ее называют "Белла".

Мне оставалось только надеяться, что это не очередная девушка, которую мне придется разочаровать отказом, в таком случае совместные уроки были бы не очень приятны.

- Она сидит вон там, - Элис кивнул в противоположную сторону кафетерия. - Ох, она села вместе с Джесикой Стэнли. Бедная Белла!

Я автоматически перевел взгляд на девушку. Белла сидела слишком далеко, чтобы я мог ее нормально рассмотреть. Но все же я был вполне согласен с Элис: девушка была довольно симпатичная, хотя из-за расстояния это впечатление могло быть ошибочным. Сочувствие к новенькой я также разделял. Джесика Стэнли была невероятно пустоголовой, а потому и одним из неприятнейших персонажей, представленных в этой школе. Если Белле нравится подобная компания, то она меня точно не заинтересует, хотя этого не произойдет в любом случае.

Ленч закончился, и все разошлись по своим урокам. Я прошел в кабинет биологии, сел за свой стол, где, к счастью, сидел один, и приготовился к новому раунду утомительной скуки, которую здесь считают учебой. Меня реально бесят эти занятия, сам я в изучении материала ушел далеко вперед, поэтому слушать препода мучительно неинтересно.

До звонка оставалась пара минут, и я заметил силуэт девушки, вошедшей в класс. Я тихо хмыкнул, когда она, споткнувшись обо что-то, почти потеряла равновесие. Но, разглядев ее фигуру, смеяться мне расхотелось. Она подошла к учительскому столу и тихо переговаривалась с мистером Бонером, в то время как мои глаза жадно исследовали ее формы. На ней была пара узких низкосидящих на бедрах джинс и простая обтягивающая футболка, которая, как ни странно, только подчеркивала ее женственность. Она была худенькой, но с очень аппетитными округлостями в нужных местах.

Мистер Бонер указал на соседнее со мной место, и девушка обернулась в мою сторону. У меня перехватило дыхание. Это была Белла Свон. Но она была далеко не "довольно симпатичная". Она была непередаваемо прекрасна. Роскошные, почти цвета красного дерева, волосы, длинные и густые. Невероятные темно-карие глаза, такие большие и выразительные, что отвести взгляд было почти невозможно. Аккуратное, в форме сердечка, лицо и розовые губки. Пока я смотрел на нее, что-то все сильнее сдавливало грудную клетку, лишая столь необходимого мне кислорода.

Информация была воспринята мозгом за пару секунд, затем последовала неконтролируемая реакция тела. Я был полностью возбужден только лишь от одного ее взгляда, что со мной случилось впервые в жизни. Я просто офигел. Это было непереносимо, неприемлемо... и крайне унизительно. Это не могло происходить со мной, ну, не мог я такого чувствовать!

Но вот он я: сижу в кабинете биологии с "потрясающей" эрекцией.

Я максимально придвинулся к столу, опасаясь того, что меня могли застукать в таком соСТОЯНИИ, пальцы конвульсивно сжали деревянную крышку стола.

Плюс ко всему, похоже я не успел убрать с лица выражение ужаса и потрясения, так как Белла даже не решилась поздороваться и быстро отвернулась, присаживаясь рядом. Еще она перекинула волосы через плечо, пряча от меня робкий взгляд настороженных глаз, который делал ее только еще привлекательнее.

Я ей, наверно, показался сумасшедшим. В тот момент я и сам был того же мнения.

Тихо сидя рядом, она выглядела такой очаровательно ранимой, уязвимой. Это пробудило какой-то древний неопределимый инстинкт глубоко во мне. Ее восхитительный запах тоже взывал ко мне, пьянящий аромат спелой клубники сводил с ума. В паху бешено пульсировала кровь, я до боли закусил губу, чтобы не застонать в голос.

Арр...Это нелепо! Почему я так реагирую на эту девчонку, как такое вообще может быть?

Мне хотелось отодвинуть стул подальше от стола, чтобы тайком рассмотреть ее подробнее, но я все еще был не в той кондиции для перемещений. А сидя рядом с ней, я не мог просто уставиться на нее - это было бы слишком заметно. В итоге я схватил с парты папку и прикрыл ею колени, что позволило мне, наконец, отодвинуться и спокойно изучать ее анатомию (прим.перев.: биология же))), не боясь быть пойманным.

Ее длинные, почти до талии, волосы были густыми и шелковистыми. Они манили: прикоснись, погладь! Мне же хотелось схватить их горстью и притянуть к себе ее лицо.

Пальцы ее были тонкие, элегантные, я не удержался, и представил, как приятно было бы почувствовать их на той части моего тела, которая сейчас совершенно вышла из-под контроля... в этот раз пришлось закусить нижнюю губу почти до крови. Кожа ее рук выглядела очень женственно: бледная и нежная.

Со своей диспозиции я мог видеть округлость ее груди обтянутой футболкой. Я закрыл глаза и вообразил чувствительный розовый сосок, напрягающийся под прикосновениями моего языка, восхитительно твердеющий в моем рту. Мои взгляд опустился к ее тонкой талии, рождая новое видение: мои руки обхватывают ее и прижимают эту аппетитную попку к моему твердому члену.

Я с трудом сдерживал тяжелое дыхание, оглядываясь вокруг: не заметил ли кто-нибудь моего "волнения"?

Теперь, когда я запомнил все, что смог рассмотреть, в мою голову полезли очень порочные мысли.

Как заставить Изабеллу Свон остаться со мной наедине?

Воспользоваться ли мне своей привлекательностью, столь не ценимой мной ранее, чтобы выманить ее?

Нет, я не думал насиловать ее, подобные вещи никогда меня не привлекали. СОБЛАЗНЕНИЕ, да соблазнение - вот о чем я думал. Не взять ее против воли, но склонить к своим желаниям - соблазнить!

Новая вспышка: одной рукой я крепко держу ее запястья у нее над головой, моя другая рука и рот путешествуют по ее дрожащему подо мной телу, вызывая стоны удовольствия и беспомощные всхлипы. Я резко и глубоко вхожу в нее, заполняю полностью, а она, кончая, в экстазе кричит мое имя...

Член пульсировал, сидеть на стуле стало катастрофически неудобно.

Я почувствовал себя каким-то чудовищем. Я сошел с ума. Другого объяснения быть не может. Неизвестно, как и почему, но за эти 45 минут я слетел с катушек. Думаю, в дурке меня уже ждут. Ну, как можно в течение одного часа превратиться из асексуального существа в похотливого монстра?

Урок (слава тебе, Господи!) подходил к концу.

Кажется, я не слышал ни слова из того, что рассказывал учитель, но это-то как раз меня волновало мало. Я думал только о том, чтобы уйти, сбежать от этой Изабеллы Свон. Которая вновь перекинула волосы через плечо, посылая ко мне новую дозу своего сочного аромата.

Она издевается надо мной что ли? Моя неспадающая эрекция вновь напомнила о себе.

В этот раз я, похоже, не смог скрыть стон, и Белла на секунду обернулась ко мне. Я судорожно начал изучать тетради в папке на моих коленях, будто бы там было что-то действительно важное и крайне мне сейчас нужное. Но прозвенел спасительный звонок, и я вновь возблагодарил всевышнего. Я подождал еще минуту, пока все выйдут, и покинул класс, прикрывая причинное место столь дорогой моему сердцу папкой - прекрасное завершения самого позорного часа моей жизни. Я был полностью раздавлен.

Еще час в этой богодельне я бы не выдержал. На этих дрянных уроках мою фантазию точно было бы не остановить. А "там" (ниже от "экватора") все уже просто болело. Терпеть я уже не мог. Я решил отсидеться в машине, послушать успокаивающую музыку в ожидании своих родственников. Благо с миссис Коп, администратором школы, у меня, благодаря моему обаянию и симпатичной мордашке, никогда не возникало проблем, что позволило мне спокойно свалить.

Я зарекся думать о Белле Свон и действительно не думал о ней. Вместо этого я размышлял о своей реакции на Беллу, что, согласитесь, не одно и то же?

Черт возьми, что было в этой девчонке, что так пагубно на меня влияло? Ведь я же видел девушек и поэффектней, но они не вызывали подобной реакции, да я на них вообще не реагировал. И вот за один час рядом с ней я превращаюсь в секс-маньяка.

Это подрывало мою веру в себя, ставило под сомнение все, что я знал о себе. Я был сбит с толку.

Я заставил себя вслушаться в проигрываемую оркестровую композицию. Пытаясь различить звучание каждого инструмента, я, наконец, успокоился.

Я вздрогнул, когда двери машины распахнулись, оповещая о прибытии моей семьи. Со школой на сегодня покончено - спасибо, Господи! Похоже, никто не заметил моей напряженности, но все удивились, когда мы подъехали к больнице. Я сказал, чтобы они отправлялись домой без меня, так как мне надо поговорить с Карлайлом. Они, конечно, были озадачены, но вопросов не задавали.

Я понимаю, кому-то может показаться странным мое желание поговорить с отцом о том, что произошло сегодня. Но Карлайл был не совсем обычным отцом: во-первых, он - врач; во-вторых, он молод, ему только 33 года. Плюс, мои родители были такими любящими и понимающими, что для них не было проблемой выслушать и помочь своим взрослым, часто сбивающимся с пути, приемным детям. Да и Карлайла я воспринимал больше как зрелого, опытного, старшего брата. Так что мне было значительно проще, чем обычному подростку в аналогичной ситуации, спрашивать совета, но все же я порядком нервничал.

Так как Карлайл был занят с пациентами, меня отвели в его кабинет, где я дожидался, пока он освободится. Внезапно я заволновался: а так ли хороша эта идея? Что конкретно я собирался сказать? Что сегодня я увидел девушку, и у меня встал на неё? Так в этом не было ничего ненормального. И какого черта я тут делаю?

Мои размышления прервал Карлайл, вошедший в кабинет. Обняв меня, он улыбнулся.

- Какой сюрприз, Эдвард! Чем обязан?

- Я...Ну...Я хочу поговорить с тобой, - запинаясь, ответил я.

Карлайл в своем докторском облачении расположился за своим столом и вмиг стал необычайно серьезен.

- Хорошо. Что я могу для тебя сделать?

- Уф... Я несколько смущен. Да и сам не очень понимаю, почему пришел сюда. Но просто это было абсолютно ново для меня, и я... я растерян.

- Эдвард, ты знаешь, что со мной можно говорить откровенно, - искренне сказал Карлайл, - Расскажи, пожалуйста.

- Ладно. Уф. В общем, сегодня в школе была новенькая девушка, и у меня...ну, я… возбудился...очень,- признался я со стыдом.

- И проблема в том...? - поддержал меня Карлайл, показывая, что не видит в ситуации ничего необычного.

- Моя реакция была ненормальной! Кажется, я нездоров, - обреченно заключил я

- Что ты хочешь этим сказать? - более сосредоточенно спросил отец.

- Черт, это так унизительно, - я прервался на мгновение, а Карлайл терпеливо ждал, всепонимание было его отличительной чертой. - Я хотел ее соблазнить, увести из класса... и овладеть. Ни о чем больше думать не мог. Меня не волновали ее чувства. Я просто хотел ее. Хотел взять ее. Я чувствовал себя зверем.

- Ну, - после секундного молчания сказал Карлайл. - Я все еще не думаю, что в этом есть что-то неестественное для подростка семнадцати лет, каковым ты и являешься, Эдвард. В этом возрасте гормоны выходят из-под контроля, - он остановился и задумался. - Ты же не подразумевал насилия, правда?

- Нет. Ничего подобного, - подтвердил я,- конечно, нет, но я не думал о ее чувствах. Я хотел взять ее, но также хотел и доставить наслаждение.

В растерянности я взъерошил волосы на голове и продолжил.

- Может, я с ума схожу? Ничего подобного я прежде не чувствовал. Это очень...беспокоит. - закончил я расстроено, не узнавая собственного голоса.

- Пока в твоих мыслях нет принуждения и насилия, я считаю, что все в порядке. Такая реакция нормальна для тинэйджера, - заключил отец.- Я знаю, ты не любишь думать о себе как о подростке, но это так. Физиологически тебе только 17 лет, хотя интеллектуально ты уже и обогнал своих сверстников. Но, похоже, физиология решила взять бразды правления. По правде, меня это даже радует.

- То есть, это нормально для меня...такие мысли? В моих фантазиях, Карлайл, не было нежности. Желание было неконтролируемым, доминирующим. Ведь это же неправильно?

- Ощущения, о которых ты говоришь, фантазии, что ты описал, абсолютно нормальны, я уверен. Думаю, если ты пообщаешься с ней, и она тебе понравится, то твои фантазии изменятся. Ты должен увидеть в ней личность, а не объект желания. Тогда тебя будут волновать ее чувства и мысли. Ты захочешь, чтобы и она желала тебя в ответ. Так что, попробуй узнать ее. Поговори с ней, попытайся понять, какая она. Может, она понравится тебе даже больше, чем при первом впечатлении от ее внешности. Если так и произойдет, и она ответит взаимностью, то наслаждайся. Я же всегда здесь и готов помочь.

- А помощь тебе потребуется, Эдвард, - он, оказывается, еще не закончил.- Я не припомню, чтобы ты когда-нибудь пытался завоевать чье-то расположение. Ты должен проявить терпение и самоотверженность - качества, которые ты не так часто демонстрировал раньше. И, конечно, ты должен быть, прежде всего, джентльменом. Меня не волнует, в каком веке мы живем, женщины всегда ценили и ценят хорошие манеры. Ну, что ж, на сегодня тут все, может, поедем домой?

Я закивал, отвечая не только на последний его вопрос.

Карлайл был, как всегда, прав. Мне нужно узнать Беллу Свон.

По некоторым причинам подобная перспектива приводила в ужас.

_Надеюсь вам понравилось начало, у нас еще 24 главы веселья и романтики впереди))) _


	2. Эдвард, не останавливайся!

**Дисклеймер: Персонажи принадлежат Стефани Майер, хотя она может их и не узнать. За невероятный сюжет благодарить надо Twilightzoner. Мне можно сказать спасибо за перевод. **

_**Так же, я позволила себе придумать названия к главам, чтобы было проще ориентироваться:)**_

Глава 2. Эдвард, не останавливайся! - ИЛИ - Ночные полюции и Я.

Я стоял у своего шкафчика, убирая учебники, которыми никогда не пользовался. Обернувшись, я увидел Беллу Свон, идущую по коридору вместе с Джесикой Стенли. Сегодня на ней была юбка-шотландка и обтягивающая белая кофточка, демонстрировавшая ее великолепные формы. Незначительную длину юбки подчеркивали беленькие, доходящие до коленок, гольфы. Девушка выглядела чертовски сексуально, идя, обольстительно покачивая бедрами. Проходя мимо, она бросила на меня невинный кокетливый взгляд.

Белла остановилась у своего шкафчика, а Джессика пошла далее. Это был мой шанс, которым я не преминул воспользоваться. Я подошел к ней и прислонился плечом к соседнему шкафчику. Закрыв дверцу, она заметила меня, наши взгляды встретились. Ее сочные губки приняли форму небольшого "О" способного, свести с ума любого, не только такого неуравновешенного типа, как я.

- Белла, - обратился я к ней, принимая расслабленную позу.

- Привет, Эдвард, - ответила она своим сексапильным голосом, застенчиво мне улыбаясь.

_Откуда она знает мое имя? _

- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы прогуляться со мной, подышать свежим воздухом? - спросил я, проведя пальцем вниз по ее руке, сопроводив жест своей самой сексуальной улыбкой.

- Ну...эм. Хорошо, Эдвард, - ответила она мне, неуверенно улыбаясь.

Я обнял ее за талию и повел к выходу. Усиленно поддерживая течение неприхотливого разговора, я уводил ее все дальше от школы, к лесу за автомобильной стоянкой.

Белла начала немного нервничать.

- Зачем мы идем туда? - спросила она взволнованным голосом.

- Но здесь действительно красиво. И я подумал, что тебе будет интересно посмотреть на местную флору, - выкрутился я.

Она была такой доверчивой. Она продолжила тихо идти за мной, когда мы вошли в лес и прошли чуть дальше под древесный шатер.

Я повернулся к Белле, положив руки на ее бедра. Она смотрела на меня широко открытыми от удивления глазами.

- Разве тут не замечательно, с этими солнечными лучами, пробивающимися сквозь листву? - спросил я абсолютно неискренне, пока мой взгляд исследовал ее тело.

- Да, это очень красиво, - чуть нервно признала Белла, озираясь по сторонам. Ее руки были на моих запястьях, и она нерешительно пыталась высвободиться из моего захвата.

- Нет. Это ты красивая, Белла, - сказал я низким голосом, притягивая ее к себе.

- Эдвард... - выдохнула она, - почему ты делаешь это?

- Белла, я никогда ничего подобного не чувствовал. Я захотел тебя с первого момента, как увидел, - ответил я хрипло. Она удивленно посмотрела на меня.

Мои губы нашли ее, и я нежно поцеловал их.

- Белла...- тихо прошептал я.

Я пытался сдержать себя, продолжая целовать ее медленно и чувственно, кусая и посасывая ее изящные губки. Я скорее почувствовал, а не услышал ее легкий стон, и решил увеличить давление, заставляя ее раскрыть рот, пустить меня к своему язычку. Поцелуй стал глубже, настойчивее. Я прижал ее к своему возбужденному телу, обнимая крепче. Мои губы спустились к ее шее.

- Мы не должны этого делать, Эдвард, - запротестовала Белла.

- Шшш, милая, - прошептал я ей на ушко, мочку которого в этот момент покусывал. Ее тело пронзила дрожь, когда моя левая рука опустилась с талии и сжала ее аппетитную попку. Другой рукой я обхватил ее грудь, идеальную для моей ладони, и большим пальцем погладил сосок, заставив его отвердеть от моих прикосновений.

- О, Эдвард, что же ты делаешь? - задыхаясь, изумилась Белла.

Мои губы оставили ее ушко, и я вновь завладел ее ртом, продолжив исследовать языком отвоеванное пространство. Я стонал от удовольствия, а она все плотнее прижималась ко мне. Пока я ублажал ее языком, мои руки лихорадочно поглаживали изгибы соблазнительного тела. Она закрыла глаза и тяжело задышала, сдаваясь, подчиняясь мне. Я решил перейти к следующему этапу.

Всегда джентльмен, я чуть отстранился, чтобы снять пиджак и разложить его на траве. Обхватив ее за попку и спину, я прижал ее к себе, опуская на наше ложе.

Белла попыталась сопротивляться, выгибаясь подо мной, нечаянно задевая бедрами мою эрекцию.

- Эдвард, мы не можем, - неубедительно возражала она, прижимаясь к моей груди. Ха, еще как можем!

Я придавил ее руки к земле у ее головы, переплетая наши пальцы. Я продолжал страстно целовать ее, понуждая девушку к стонам. Раздвинув коленом ее ноги, я прижался своим возбужденным членом к ее центру. Почувствовав ее полную покорность моим действиям, я стал расстегивать ее блузку. Губы опустились к шее, затем ниже, ниже.

- Белла, - прошептал я. - Ты нужна мне.

Язык проник под ткань ее бюстгальтера и коснулся соска. Белла стонала и выгибалась подо мной, возбуждая меня еще больше. Заведя руку за спину девушки, я одним движением справился с застежкой и вернулся к груди, освобождая ее от раздражающего предмета одежды. Ее груди оказались такими, как я и представлял: молочно-белые округлости, прекрасно помещающиеся в моих нетерпеливых ладонях, соски, заманчиво выступающие из розовых ореолов. Я почти минуту с наслаждением ласкал ее, поглаживая, сжимая пальцами эти восхитительные пики. Белла беспомощно стонала, но я не останавливался. Я игрался с ее грудкой, возбуждая сосок, захватывая его ртом, давая языку вкусить этой сладкой ягоды. Медленно, описывая ленивые круги на ее коже, мой язык приближался к заманчивой вершинке, чтобы пососать, прикусить зубами, заставить Беллу стонать громче. Она мотала головой в безумии наслаждения.

Ее бедра приподнимались навстречу мне, и я решил идти дальше, точнее ниже. Пока рот скользил к другой груди, моя рука опустилась к бедрам. Пальцами я стал мягко поглаживать шелковистую кожу внутренней стороны бедра. Через минуту таких поддразниваний, Белла стала шептать мое имя

- Эдвард. Пожалуйста, Эдвард! - умоляла, задыхаясь, она.

Рука под юбкой вернулась к животу, поднимая край "шотландки". Секунда. Вновь спустилась ниже, прошлась по краю восхитительных, из белого кружева, трусиков. Я нетерпеливо стянул их с нее и зарычал, заметив, как повлажнела ткань от ее возбуждения. Я начал исследовать нежные складочки плоти между ног Беллы, от чего она уже просто захныкала. Она бала такой теплой, такой невероятно влажной. Нащупав вход в ее естество, я проник в нее пальцем, она вновь подняла бедра навстречу моему движению. Я ввел уже два пальца, большим продолжая стимулировать клитор девушки.

- Эдвард, - простонала Белла, инстинктивно шире раздвигая для меня свои ноги. - Я не понимаю, что со мной происходит.

_"На то и расчет,"_ - самодовольно подумал я, приподнимаясь.

Я расстегнул рубашку, дабы она не мешала прикосновениям, не отвлекаясь на то, чтобы снять ее. Затем расстегнул ремень и приспустил джинсы и боксеры, почувствовав невероятное облегчение "на свободе". Увидев размер моего желания, Белла возбужденно закусила пальчик. Я расположился над ней, прицеливаясь для быстрого проникновения. Я разом вошел в нее, накрыв губами ее рот, заглушая языком ее стоны. Как только я поймал ритм, Белла стала отвечать моим движениям. Она сжала руками мои плечи и обхватила ногами талию.

- О, Эдвард!- задыхалась Белла. - Как хорошо! Ты сводишь меня с ума!

Я уткнулся ей в шею и стал погружаться глубже, жестче. Она была такой тугой, что каждое проникновение было лучше предыдущего.

- Эдвард, не останавливайся! - молила Белла. - Господи, Эдвард, ты потрясающий! - кричала она, подстрекая меня.

Я почувствовал неудержимую дрожь ее оргазма, сжимающего ее стенки вокруг моего члена. Мой пенис тоже стремился к освобождению, я громко стонал, изливаясь в неё, помечая свою территорию. Без сил я повалился на Беллу, она же лишь всхлипывала, повторяя мое имя, пока утихала дрожь ее тела. Я не смог сдержать самодовольной улыбки.

Белла прикоснулась к моему лицу, и я с удовлетворением услышал ее вздох.

- Эдвард, ты был... великолепен, - шептала она. – Может, завтра сделаем это снова, пожалуйста? - попросила девушка.

- Посмотрим, Белла, - уклончиво ответил я...

Проснувшись, я еще ощущал легкое возбуждение. Так же я почувствовал влажное пятно под своим животом. Перевернувшись, я громко застонал.

Я понимал, что все это естественно, но со мной-то такого никогда не случалось!

Черт, могло ли это быть более унизительным?


	3. План СБС ИЛИ Счастье мастурбации

**Дисклеймер: Персонажи принадлежат Стефани Майер, хотя она может их и не узнать. За невероятный сюжет благодарить надо Twilightzoner. Мне можно сказать спасибо за перевод. **

_**Так же, я позволила себе придумать названия к главам, чтобы было проще ориентироваться:)**_

Глава 3. План "СБС" ИЛИ Счастье мастурбации

Была пятница.

Я решил остаться дома и не ходить на занятия. Я предупредил Эсме, и она обеспокоено поинтересовалась о моем самочувствии.

- Все хорошо. Просто устал, плохо спал ночью, - правдиво ответил я.

- Да, ты действительно выглядишь неважно, - согласилась она,- может, посоветуешься с отцом. Меня весь день не будет дома.

- Да нет. Просто пойду, полежу немного, - быстро среагировал я.

Вот они, плоды отличной учебы: можно спокойно прогулять денек без вопросов и придирок.

Я поднялся к себе, а мои уехали в школу.

Я был честен с собой и признал, что сижу дома из чистого страха. Моя вчерашняя реакция сама по себе была удручающей, а еще сегодняшняя ночь... Я больше не контролировал свое тело, ни бодрствуя, ни во время сна.

Устроившись на диване в своей комнате, я стал анализировать ситуацию.

Я - человек рациональный, и по логике вещей эта проблема решаема, как и любая другая. Так что же такого обезоруживающего было в этой Белле Свон?

Я мысленно ее себе представил. Без сомнений, она была красива, но раньше это роли не играло. Поэтому я решил разбираться дальше, чтобы определить, из-за чего в ее присутствии во мне просыпается пещерный человек, и стоит больших усилий удержать его от похищения и изнасилования незнакомой девушки.

Я попытался восстановить в памяти ее детальный образ из того самого первого момента, когда она повернулась ко мне, когда села рядом. Так: ее алебастровая кожа, шелковистые каштановые волосы, полные розовые губы, притягательные изгибы фигуры... Черт, ну, это точно не помогло! Я вновь возбудился.

Н-да, мне действительно нужно поговорить с Беллой. Уверен, стоит нам пообщаться, как ее привлекательность для меня значительно уменьшится. Именно это всегда и происходило, хотя, признаю, никогда ранее моя реакция не была столь сильной... Хорошо, подобного я вообще никогда не чувствовал!

Может, пойти в школу после обеда и попробовать поговорить с ней?

Нет, не стоит. Мне нужен план. Я должен быть уверен в том, что не потеряю контроль над своим телом при следующей нашей встрече. Если это произойдет вновь, и она заметит, мне придется уползти в самую дальнюю и темную нору. Даже представляю, как объясняю все Карлайлу: "Ну, Белла Свон заметила мою основательную эрекцию, пока мы болтали, и поэтому я подыскиваю новую школу…" К сожалению, мне известен лишь один метод... подготовки... к встрече. Одними поллюциями тут не обойтись. Придется усиленно заняться э... освобождением от... напряженности.

Что ж, это мне по силам.

Но ранее я не испытывал потребности в регулярности подобных упражнений, хотя это считается естественным и точно не оставит памятных следов для вашей мамочки. Кстати, о следах и матерях, надо бы простирнуть простынь, пока Эсме не вернулась. И я еще не принимал душ, где вполне мог бы хм... попрактиковаться.

С этого момента я с удвоенной силой приступил к осуществлению "Плана Сопротивления Белле Свон".

В эти выходные в душе я провел времени больше, чем за весь прошедший месяц. Если бы мастурбация вызывала слепоту, то к понедельнику мне бы точно понадобился пес-поводырь. И пусть "там" все уже было болезненно-воспаленным, зато у меня был ПЛАН. И, как всегда, уверенный в своей правоте, я верил в то, что он сработает.

В понедельник я встал пораньше, чтобы принять... необходимые меры предосторожности. В ванной я не торопился, вновь радуясь тому, что на этом этаже дома больше никто, кроме меня, не живет. Но, дополнительно, все же включил в комнате музыку, чтобы точно замаскировать свои... процедуры. Обычно, чем дальше в своих соблазнительных фантазиях я заходил, тем громче становились выражения моего э... удовлетворения.

Собрав волю в кулак, я перевел дух и приступил.

Теперь я морщился от нежнейшего прикосновения, все-таки злоупотребления "тренировками" давало о себе знать. Но для выполнения своего плана я был готов на любые жертвы.

Так, посмотрим, что бы новенького придумать для моих фантазий сегодня?

Удивительно, как малейшее изменение добавляет остроты ощущениям.

Иногда я просто меняю цвет ее белья с девственно-белого на красный, черный или на так полюбившийся мне с недавних пор синий. В другой же раз она сопротивляется мне чуть активнее, и я удерживаю ее руки, пока мой рот колдует над телом девушки. Но все равно, в какой-то момент она неизменно восторженно капитулирует, что делает победу лишь слаще.

Этим утром я решил попробовать по-другому. Я раздел Беллу полностью, заставляя ее ощутить свою уязвимость. Девушка так растерялась, поняв, что осталась голой, когда я был одет. Смакуя момент, я позволял взгляду блуждать по ее нагому телу: податливым грудям, ямке пупка, округлости бедер, холмику женственности - неспешно наслаждаясь ее видом, вгоняя девушку в краску. Да, капля порочности тут в самый раз.

Белла была очень смущена моим откровенным обследованием. Я уже абсолютно тверд, привычно начинаю поглаживать себя. Моя рука медленно следует по пути взгляда, мягко переходя от одного соска к другому, дразняще пощипывая розовые бутоны. Я тяжело дышал, рука на члене стала двигаться быстрее. Я опускаю руку на центр ее желания, провожу пальцами по влажным складочкам, вызывая выражение наслаждения на лице девушки. Давление в члене увеличивалась, движение руки становится более настойчивым. Я скинул с себя мешающую мне одежду и расположился над девушкой. Я был уже близок и прислонился к кафельной стене для опоры. Я вошел в нее и стал двигаться, погружаясь глубже с каждым проникновением. Так, сбавим обороты, насладимся картинкой. Мои толчки были все ритмичнее и острее. Времени, чтобы достигнуть вершины, нам много не понадобилось, и вот Белла уже выкрикивает мое имя, кончая. С моих губ сорвался громкий протяжный стон, пока я дрожал, конвульсивно изгибаясь в оргазме.

Переведя дух, я завершил банные процедуры, и пошел одеваться.

Сожалею, Белла, но сегодня все приходится делать наспех.

Подбор одежды оказался неожиданной проблемой. Не припомню, чтобы когда-нибудь действительно задумывался о том, что надеть в школу. Но выбор брюк теперь представлял собой не самую простую дилемму. Одеть ли мне самые тугие джинсы, чтобы скрыть ... возбуждение? Но это может быть болезненным. Может выбрать самые просторные слаксы и "установить палатку", как говорит Эммет? Так до конца и не определившись, я остановился на золотой середине - паре не очень обтягивающих черных джинс. Может, толстый материал обеспечит необходимое... сдерживание?

В общем, это оказалось сложнее, чем я предполагал.

Спустившись, я застал Карлайла на пути к выходу. Он помахал мне, но был перехвачен Эсме у дверей.

- Карлайл, я хочу сегодня позвонить водопроводчику. У нас слишком быстро кончается горячая вода, думаю надо купить новый бойлер, - предупредила она его.

Он что-то пробурчал, соглашаясь, я же прошмыгнул в кухню за своим завтраком.

Может, это она мне на что-то намекает?

В школу мы приехали вовремя. Я оглядывал толпу, надеясь заметить Беллу.

На данный момент единственное, что мне известно о ее расписании - у них с Элис совместный английский. Но подробнее я узнаю у самой Беллы, потому что БУДУ сегодня с ней разговаривать.

До ленча мы с ней так и не пересеклись.

Сегодня, она села обедать за "крутым" центральным столом. Там были эти идиоты: Майк Ньютон и Тайлер Кроули, эта противная Джесика Стенли и Лорен Мэлори, которая сегодня, как и всегда, пялилась на меня так, что, казалось, сейчас изойдет слюной. Жаль, не мог услышать разговора, но даже отсюда было видно, как парни подкатывают к Белле. Мысль, что кто-то имеет виды на эту девушку, раздражала. Я сам себе удивлялся… Мои размышления прервала Розали.

- На кого уставился, Эдвард? - едко спросила блондинка.

Я мотнул головой, и почувствовал, что краснею. Чего было достаточно, чтобы заинтересовать остальных родственников. Элис, правда, была милосерднее.

- Что такое, Эдвард? - сочувственно поинтересовалась сестра.

- Ничего. Что, за ленчем уже и осмотреться без вопросов нельзя? - угрюмо спросил я.

Они отстали, но выглядели пораженными. Замечательно, у парня уже и секретов от родных быть не может?

Я отодвинул поднос с едой. Есть совершенно не хотелось.

Я был так самоуверен утром, когда думал о предстоящем разговоре с Беллой, но теперь, когда я видел ее, это уже не казалось таким простым делом.

Мне кажется, или все парни пялятся на нее? Но это и не удивительно. Да уж, представляю себе их юношеские фантазии… Ладно, может, будет труднее, чем я думал, но я еще остаюсь самым лучшим и всеми желанным "уловом" этой школы.

Так, и о чем это я тут рассуждаю? Как я вообще до такого дошел? Пришлось напомнить себе о плане. Поговори с Беллой, и все, как по мановению волшебной палочки, испарится! Притягательность исчезнет. Конец истории. Душевное спокойствие будет восстановлено. Все вернется на круги своя.

Я пошел на биологию. Сидя в кабинете, я нервно поглядывал на дверь, дожидаясь Беллы. В класс она вошла вместе с Ньютоном, который мало того, что проводил ее до парты, так еще имел наглость зависнуть у нашего стола и болтать до прихода учителя. Моя неприязнь к нему продолжала расти. Когда он отчалил, я, наконец, смог впервые заговорить с Беллой.

- Привет. Меня зовут Эдвард Каллен. Рад возможности представится, так как на прошлой неделе у нас не было возможности пообщаться.

Потому что я был слишком занят, мысленно трахая тебя…

Она ответила мне осторожной улыбкой.

- Привет, я Белла Свон.

У нее был действительно сексапильный голос, как в моих фантазиях. Я почувствовал опасную пульсацию в пояснице.

Я – ИДИОТ!

В этот момент до меня, наконец, дошло, что, фантазируя о Белле Свон по несколько раз на дню, я лишь подливал масло в огонь.


	4. Это был дурацкий план

Глава 4. Это был дурацкий план ИЛИ Плоды трудов моих

В этот момент мистер Бонер начал рассказывать о сегодняшней лабораторной. Мне же было необходимо отвлечься, поэтому я глубоко вздохнул и сосредоточился на его лекции. Никогда в жизни так внимательно не слушал учителя. Лишь когда он закончил, я понял, что мне предстоит час совместной самостоятельной работы с Беллой!

Я был на грани и пытался успокоить себя.

_Расслабься, Эдвард. Будь естественен. Ничего великого. НЕ ДУМАЙ о ее грудях!_

Через минуту я успокоился, и мы с Беллой стали настраивать микроскоп. Я предложил ей начать первой, рассчитывая незаметно порассматривать девушку.

Красавица. Бледная манящая абсолютно чистая кожа. Изящные губки, с которыми хотелось делать так много всего... Она отклонилась и подвинула ко мне микроскоп, вырывая меня из мечтаний. Девушка робко улыбнулась. Передавая следующий образец, наши руки соприкоснулись. Как удар током. Белла вздрогнула и быстро покраснела. Это ее смущение напомнило мне о том, как мы сегодня утром принимали душ. Ну, я про свою фантазию о ней, тогда, в душе…

Н-да, ни есть "хорошо" - у Маленького Эди началась реакция.

_О, мой Бог, я уже член свой по имени зову! В голове не мозг, а каша..._

- Все в порядке, Эдвард? - любезно спросила моя соседка.

- О, извини Белла, отвлекся на секунду, - я успокаивающе ей улыбнулся, и она вновь покраснела.

Она так прекрасна, когда смущается. Интересно, будет ли она так мило розоветь от возбуждения? Может утащить ее в лес и выяснить прямо сейчас?..

Мы быстро выполнили задание. Без сомнений, Белла умна. Она так же хорошо знала предмет, как и я. Черт, этого не должно было быть! - первый удар по Плану Сопротивления Белле Свон.

Было как-то неловко просто сидеть и молчать. Я изо всех сил пытался подобрать подходящую тему для разговора. Можно было подумать, что я никогда не общался с девушками.

Наконец, на меня снизошло озарение.

- Итак, Белла, ты в Форксе новенькая. Что думаешь об этом местечке?

_Эх, слабовато, Эдвард. И, ради Бога, смотри только ей в лицо!_

Девушка быстро оглянулась вокруг и, наклонившись ко мне, заговорщически прошептала:

- Я его ненавижу. А ты?

Я не смог сдержаться и захихикал, но тут она мотнула своими волосами, собранными в конский хвост, и вновь "отвлекла" меня своим восхитительным ароматом.

Маленький Эдди зарычал, пробуждаясь и угрожая превратиться в Эдди Монстра.

О, нет, пожалуйста, только не это!

Белла же, до сих пор, ждала ответа. Мозгу потребовалась перезагрузка.

- Давай остановимся на том, что это не самое мое любимое место на Земле, - наконец, проговорил я.

Хотя оно все больше начитает мне нравиться...

Девушка наклонилась ближе ко мне, нечаянно давая мне возможность заглянуть в V-образный вырез своей футболки. Я мельком увидел край синего кружевного лифчика, обхватывающего ее полные груди. Монстр взревел от удовольствия. _Господи, ну, почему синий?_ Я, по-моему, даже всхлипнул.

Я отчаянно пытался сосредоточиться на том, что говорила Белла.

_Соберись, Эдвард! Думай о словах, что этот ротик произносит, а не о тех вещах, что ты хотел бы с ним сделать!_

- Пожалуйста, не говори никому, что я это сказала. Будет не хорошо, если станет известно, что дочь начальника полиции города терпеть не может этот самый город, - добавила она, и тень беспокойства мелькнула во взгляде.

_"Такая доверчивая! Она точно согласится на лесную прогулку"_ - отметил Монстр с ликованием.

- Не волнуйся, Белла, - сказал я с улыбкой.- Можно узнать, отчего так?

Возможно, я смогу сделать Форкс более... желанным местом для тебя?

- Ну, первое и наиболее важное - я скучаю по солнцу. Конечно, по мне, из-за моей бледной кожи, не скажешь, что я такая уж любительницы дневного светила, но это правда.

Взгляд автоматически опустился к кремовой коже ее шеи, рук... Я нервно сглотнул, Монстр же не преминул напомнить о еще более белоснежной груди девушки.

Пожалуйста, не говори больше о своей коже!

- И? - удалось каркнуть мне.

- Еще…Мне ужасно необходим хороший книжный магазин, - печально призналась она.

Мне тоже "ужасно необходимо", но несколько иное...

- Что ты любишь читать? - искренне заинтересовался я.

- Мне нравится классика. Думаю, я не успокоюсь, пока не прочитаю все книги этого жанра. Ну, и другие различные увлечения, меняющиеся со временем.

_Ну, еще есть пара вещей, к которым Я хотел бы тебя привлечь..._

Мы продолжали болтать, а План СБС трещал по швам. Умная, забавная, уравновешенная, начитанная - мой рациональный мозг проставлял галочки у списка качеств, которыми, как я был ранее уверен, она не обладала. Белла Свон оказалась такой ... притягательной. Монстр же нашел ее еще более желанной, вынуждая меня вновь перевести взгляд на это сказочное тело.

_Черт, она же не заметила, как я пялюсь на ее грудь, правда?_

Наконец, пока я окончательно не изошел потом, мистер Бонер сделал что-то полезное и попросил внимания класса. Что позволило моему мозгу расслабиться. Хоть я и продолжил исподтишка наблюдать за девушкой. Пару раз она оборачивалась взглянуть на меня. Может, я ей тоже нравлюсь? Я был удивлен силой желания того, чтобы она ответила взаимностью на мои чувства. Но это, конечно же, оттого, что я хочу переспать с ней, не так ли? К счастью, я почувствовал, что начинаю усмирять Монстра, хотя, признаю, мне не терпелось оказаться в своей ванной. Воспоминания о кружевном синем лифчике, убивали меня...

На перемене Ньютон поспешил к нашей парте, чтобы проводить Беллу на следующий урок, одарив по пути меня подозрительным взглядом.

Сомневаюсь, что он понимает и половину из того, что она говорит. Он не может ей нравиться, правда же? Мысль о нем, видящем Беллу в этом белье, приводила в ярость, что тоже было ново для меня. Откуда взялось это чувство?

Приехав домой, я поднялся к себе. Я всегда предпочитал уединение, поэтому факт того, что в последнее время я почти не показывался из спальни, не вызывал комментариев.

Заперев дверь, я сел на диван, подумать о сегодняшнем дне.

Может, я и не понимал всего, что ощущал, но в том, что я влюбляюсь в Беллу Свон, сомнений не было. Она была... идеальна. И сидя на диване, я не смог удержаться от того, чтобы закрыть глаза и представить…

Девушка расположилась на моих коленях, раздвинув свои ноги. Мне захотелось вновь увидеть тот синий сексуальный бюстгальтер. Она застенчиво улыбнулась и потянула за край футболки, освобождая себя от лишнего предмета одежды. Ох, идеальное сочетание: жемчужно-белая кожа ее груди, казалось, пылала на фоне сапфирового кружева. Я хотел, чтобы она продолжила раздеваться для меня, предлагала себя мне. Заигрывая, она медленно спустила бретельку с одного плеча, затем также с другого. Наклонившись ко мне, девушка сжала ладонями грудь, почти высвобождая ее из чашечек бюстгальтера. Я облизнул губы в нетерпении, дыхание участилось. Заведя руки за спину, она выгнулась вперед, заманчиво приблизив груди к моему лицу, пока расстегивала лифчик. Девушка быстро прижала руки к бокам, заставляя его задержаться еще ненадолго. Но затем чуть повела плечами, позволяя силе тяжести закончить дело, открывая, наконец, моему голодному взгляду свои восхитительные тело. Я застонал в голос.

Тут Белла сделала невероятную вещь. Она завела руки за голову и прогнула спину, устроив настоящий пир для моих глаз. Она стянула резинку с волос, позволив им свободно ниспадать к плечам. Это было сексуальнее всего, что я когда-либо видел... в смысле, представлял. Затем Белла, медленно поглаживая себя, провела руками вниз по телу, потом снова наверх, не торопясь, лаская себя. Взгляд девушки говорил о том, как страстно она желает, чтобы мои, а не ее, руки ласкали эту бархатную кожу. Она обхватила ладонями округлости грудей и умоляюще посмотрела на меня, показывая, как ей хочется, чтобы я пососал их. Я же не мог больше терпеть. Также с закрытыми глазами я представлял, что это Белла расстегивает мою рубашку и стягивает ее с меня. Что это ее ловкие пальцы, расправились с пуговицей и осторожно опускают молнию моих джинс. И именно ее рука нашла и освободила мой пульсирующий член от таких неудобных теперь штанов. И это ее рука начала медленно поглаживать его, проводя вверх-вниз по всей длине, используя уже успевшую выделиться на кончике смазку для уменьшения трения.

Белла чуть приподнялась, освобождая себя от остатков одежды. Ее тело в моих фантазиях было совершенным, и она позволяла мне насладиться видом, замирая на мгновение. Усиливая мое напряжение, она вновь придвинулась ко мне, устраиваясь поудобнее, чтобы изящно опуститься, пуская мой член в себя. Я вскрикнул от удовольствия. В лихорадочном восхищении я наблюдал за своей наездницей, за этими грудями, подскакивающими вместе с ней, когда она, такая тугая и влажная, насаживала себя на мой член. Очевидно, Белла любила эту позицию - кончила она быстро. Я представил себе, как бы выглядел ее оргазм. Как она бы, откинув назад голову, громко и восторженно стонала.

Секундой позже мое дыхание сбилось, и я кончил себе на грудь, издавая при этом звуки поистине животного наслаждения. Через несколько секунд, переведя дух, я отправился в ванную, и привел себя в порядок. Глянув в зеркало, я не смог не заметить идиотской улыбки на своем лице. Без сомнения это был лучший мой секс. Я становлюсь, действительно, хорош в этом деле.

После обеда я немного посидел с семьей, но, сославшись на усталость, быстро вернулся к себе. На самом деле, я не мог дождаться "второго акта". Правда, в этот раз я использовал лосьон, чтобы ускорить процесс и потом завалился спать, как убитый.

Ночью выпал снег, поэтому все были очень осторожны, въезжая на школьную стоянку.

Беллу я заметил сразу и немедленно почувствовал неизбежное пробуждение желания во мне. Она стояла у старого красного пикапа, задумчиво рассматривая что-то под ногами.

Она, что, действительно водит этот ужас? Я припарковался чуть далее и решил подойти поболтать с ней.

План СБС остался в прошлом, как самая глупая идея, когда-либо приходившая мне в голову.

Я уже подходил к Белле, когда мое внимание привлек синий фургон. На скользкой дороге он потерял управление и теперь летел прямо на нее. Девушка же еще ничего не заметила. Но вот она подняла голову и вскрикнула, поняв, что должно произойти. Я молниеносно схватил ее и потянул за собой, уводя из-под удара. Падая, я развернулся так, чтобы обезопасить Беллу, в итоге она приземлилась сверху, выбив из меня весь воздух.

Секундой позже я попытался оценить наши повреждения.

- Ты в порядке, Белла?- с тревогой спросил я.

- По-моему, да, Эдвард, - ответила она, едва дыша.

Кто-то кричал, чтобы мы не двигались. В этот момент я полностью оценил свою позицию. Спина прижата к переднему колесу Беллиного пикапа. Одна рука обернута вокруг талии девушки и "отдыхает" чуть выше округлости бедер. Правая же обнимает Беллу выше, твердо обхватив ее левую грудь. Так как мы лежали именно на моей правой руке, я не мог ею пошевелить, хотя и попытался расслабить пальцы. О, Мой Бог! Это что, ее сосок отвердел под моей ладонью, когда мы вдвоем валяемся на холодном асфальте? Она лежала между моих ног, упираясь своей аккуратной попкой мне в пах. Подоспела школьная медсестра, требуя не двигаться. _Только не это, черт!_

Ситуация была хуже худшего ночного кошмара. Я был в ловушке довольно интимного объятия с девушкой, о которой фантазировал почти безостановочно последние пять дней. Монстр ревел в восторге, а я уже был полностью возбужден. Даже если бы Белла была слепо-глухо-немой, то не заметить растущую и пульсирующую выпуклость у своих ягодиц она бы все равно не смогла.

Разговаривая с медсестрой, девушка неосторожно пошевелилась. Мой мучительный стон привлек ее внимание.

- Эдвард, с тобой все хорошо?- спросила она. Белла дрожала от холода, вибрируя в моих объятиях, а я еле сдерживал рык желания, грозящего вырваться из-под контроля.

- Думаю, для Беллы сейчас опаснее переохлаждение, чем любые телесные повреждения, - сказал я медсестре, которая сразу побежала за одеялом. Я убрал левую руку с талии девушки, и осторожно отодвинулся от нее, надеясь, что никто не заметит моего состояния. Хотя это было уже не важно. Новость облетит школу со скоростью ветра, как только Белла расскажет обо всем Джесике или еще кому-то из своих друзей. Они будут в восторге: "Высокомерный и неприкасаемый Эдвард Каллен, который пренебрег всеми девушками этой школы, не может контролировать себя, и всем видно его возбуждение, когда он рядом с новенькой девчонкой."

Когда прибыла скорая бригада, я сказал медикам, что при падении Белла ударилась головой. Едва ли это было правдой (она ударилась о мою руку), но я надеялся, что это смутит ее достаточно, чтобы она начала сомневаться в собственных воспоминаниях об инциденте. Я успешно разыграл карту "Сын Доктора Каллена" и поехал на переднем сидение санитарной машины.

По дороге в больницу я раз за разом прокручивал сцену случившегося в голове, чувствуя все большую покорность судьбе. Я был уверен, что к утру завтрашнего дня стану всеобщим посмешищем форкской школы. Всем будет известен мой секрет.


	5. Мой новый дурацкий план

**Глава 5. Мой новый дурацкий план ИЛИ Вот такой я гений**

В больнице мне пришлось долго уверять Карлайла, что я в порядке. Он видел, что со мной что-то не так, но я не мог ему открыться. Это так унизительно. _Ну, что я должен был ему сказать? Давай поедем домой, и начнем собирать вещи для переезда?_ В конце концов, сказав, что его подкинет кто-нибудь из коллег, он отдал мне ключи от своей машины, чтобы я мог добраться до дома.

Я дождался подходящего момента, чтобы свалить по-тихому. Как оказалось, хуже момента было не подобрать: Белла Свон как раз выходила из палаты, когда я шел по коридору.

Я попытался пройти мимо.

- Эдвард, подожди, пожалуйста,- окликнула меня девушка жалобным голосом. Я, не оборачиваясь, остановился. Белла встала передо мной, но я не мог поднять на нее глаз.

- Эдвард, я хочу поблагодарить тебя,- сказала она искренне, - вероятно, сегодня ты спас мне жизнь.

Вот этого я точно не ожидал. Взгляд метнулся к лицу девушки.

- Мои действия были поспешны, Белла. Думаю, этот фургон тебя бы даже не задел. В общем... я среагировал слишком остро.

Я не мог заставить себя посмотреть ей в глаза и отчаянно мечтал уйти.

Девушка коснулась моей руки. Я отступил. Почему она выглядит такой несчастной? Ее же завтра в школе ждет настоящее веселье, когда она будет рассказывать всем о сегодняшнем инциденте. Я поежился, представив, как она смакует пикантные подробности перед любопытной толпой.

- Мне пора, Белла,- сказал я уходя.

Я приехал домой, где поднялся к себе, чтобы все хорошенько обдумать.

Первое: беспрецедентная физическая реакция на Беллу никуда не делась. Весь мой план основывался на том, что она разочарует меня как личность. Этот план полностью провалился. Она оказалась столь же интересной, сколь и красивой.

Она, что тоже было ошибкой, начала мне нравиться. Теперь я был в ее власти. Теперь у нее была возможность ранить меня, унизить.

Итак, два просчета к ряду. _Что же со мной такое?_ Мне нужен новый план...

Решение было очевидным.

Новый улучшенный "План Сопротивления Белле Свон" был элегантно прост.

Отрицание существования Беллы Свон как таковой.

Я просто перестану ее замечать. Не буду разговаривать с ней. Ее просто нет.

_Хотя перед осуществлением задуманного "последний разок" ведь никому не повредит, правда?.._

Время шло. Я все больше понимал, что сопротивление бесполезно.

Да, я очень старался. На следующий день на биологии - просто кивнул девушке вместо приветствия. Белла почему-то выглядела озадаченной и даже обиженной. Я же ждал перешептываний в коридоре и насмешек за спиной. Факт того, что ничего подобного не происходило, никак не влиял на мою нервозность или на мое желание следовать новому плану.

Пока я тратил все свои силы на игнорирование Беллы, мое тело с аналогичным упорством утверждало обратное. Сколько бы я не повторял себе, что ее не существует, Монстр требовал регулярной "подпитки".

Каждое утро в душе я удовлетворял себя все более детальными, скрупулезными фантазиями. Еженощно я мысленно трахал ее. Все чаще и чаще Монстр требовал "пищи" и в течение дня. Приходилось даже уезжать во время ленча на заброшенную дорогу, где уже… тихо, сам с собой, правой рукой...

Одержимость росла.

У меня уже был и дежурный набор фантазий о Белле Свон с довольно широким выбором. Конечно, любимой оставалась сцена с совращением "как бы невинной" девушки-школьницы. Я пользовался ею так часто, что теперь у меня вставал даже на шотландский плед. Но чтоб совсем уж не "заездить" эту тему, я постоянно пополнял свою "фантазиотеку" все новыми эротическими картинками.

Например: Белла стоит на коленях и опирается на локти, когда я жестко беру ее сзади, сжимая ладонями аппетитную попку, не давая девочке увернуться от моих настойчивых толчков. Малышка действительно любит "doggie style".

Под настроение мне нравилось, когда Белла была сверху, "объезжая" меня, как чемпион родео. В этой позиции она обычно испытывала многократные оргазмы.

Без сомнений, я чрезвычайно любил, когда Белла обнаженная, коленопреклоненная сосала мой член своими изумительными пухлыми губками, пока я, лаская, сжимаю ее груди. Да, эта одна из лучших в моей коллекции.

Бесконечно поразительное многообразие...

В жизни же я продолжал делать вид, что Беллы не существует. Ну, или, по крайней мере, пытался.

Что не мешало мне следить за ней на биологии, при каждой возможности трахая соседку взглядом. Господи, ну откуда ЭТО? Что за выражения? Похоже, мозг уже начал атрофироваться. Я так скоро в пускающего слюни идиота превращусь.

Проходили недели. Я уже не мог нормально спать - все эти мысли о Белле Свон... У меня даже личный кошмар на эту тему появился. В нем я еду в своем Вольво на дорогу "Обеденного Удовлетворения", правда, уже вместе с Беллой. Там мы, как и в моих фантазиях, трахаемся как кролики - хоть в цирке выступай. Я вовсю кончаю, крича: "Да, детка! Трахни меня! Сильнее!" И тут мы слышим стук в приоткрытое водительское окно. Я поворачиваю голову и вижу ангела смерти... в лице Чарли Свона. Обычно на этом моменте я просыпаюсь в холодном поту, но иногда бывает, что успеваю побывать в полицейском участке и сдать отпечатки пальцев, прежде чем очнуться, дрожа с ног до головы, как тот кролик.

Я стал походить на зомби. Что не осталось незамеченным моими родственниками. Мне уже надоели постоянные обеспокоенные расспросы родителей. Хотя, подозреваю, что Эсме о чем-то и догадалась.

В конечном итоге доверился я Элис.

Она пришла ко мне как-то ночью, поговорить. К счастью, как раз аккурат между "кормлениями" Маленького Эди. С сестрой мы всегда были близки, если кому и рассказывать обо всем этом, то только ей. Тем более, что у нее уже имелись идеи об источнике моих проблем.

- Эдвард, что происходит? Почему ты постоянно такой хмурый? - спросила она с беспокойством.

- Элис, я не хочу об этом говорить, - стало некомфортно, я отводил глаза.

Она мгновение колебалась, прежде чем спросить:

- Дело в Белле?

У меня упала челюсть.

- К...Как ты догадалась? - я был поражен.

- Я заметила, как ты смотришь на нее в кафетерии.

- Здорово! Оказывается все знают, что я втюрился. Великолепно,- заключил я саркастически.

- Нет, Эдвард. Только я. Я знаю тебя лучше, чем кто-либо, - успокоила сестра. - Но в чем проблема? Почему ты не пригласишь ее куда-нибудь?

- Я не могу тебе рассказать. Это стыдно, Элис.

- Она заметила, как ты рассматривал ее фигуру? - предположила сестра.

- Э...да, но это не то.

- Белла поймала тебя, когда ты пялился на ее грудь? - не сдавалась Эли.

- И это тоже, но все намного хуже, - я был уже красный как помидор.

- А… Оу... Понятно. И когда это произошло? - спросила она после секундной паузы.

- Во время инцидента с фургоном Тайлера. Я оттолкнул ее, мы упали, она оказалась лежащей на мне... и она такая чертовски красивая, а ее тело... Она так прижималась ко мне... Вот и вся история. Теперь я даже говорить с ней не могу. Элис, как считаешь, она уже рассказала об этом кому-нибудь? Может, ты что-то слышала?

- Нет, Эдвард. И я не думаю, что она собирается болтать, - убежденно ответила сестра.

- С чего бы? - непонимающе спросил я. - Уверен, большинство девчонок школы просто мечтают о подобной истории для сплетен.

- Эдвард, мы вместе сидим на английском, и я ее хоть немножко, но знаю. Белла действительно хорошая девушка. Я уверена, она никому не расскажет о подобном, особенно после того, как ты спас ей жизнь. Это было бы очень некрасиво с ее стороны, не находишь? - рассуждала Элис. - А, ты уверен, что она, ну... заметила?

- О, да! Лежа прямо на мне, не заметила!..- усмехнулся я, - Элис… а что бы ты почувствовала, будь ты на месте Беллы? Не со мной, конечно - это было бы извращением. А просто с парнем, которого ты едва знаешь?

- Зависит от парня, наверное, - ответила сестренка. - Если это фрик какой, то по-дурацки, - она поморщилась

- Но если парень приятный, да еще и симпатичный, который к тому же только что, прям как супер-герой, спас мне жизнь, то мне бы это, скорее всего, даже польстило. И уж точно я бы не стала шушукаться об этом по углам и поднимать на смех своего спасителя. Белла тоже не станет. Да и ты бы уже знал, если бы она проболталась. Так что, Эдвард, тебе надо с ней поговорить.

- Не знаю, Элис. Я был так груб с ней. Она, скорее всего, ненавидит меня.

- Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь. Разве хуже станет? Ты и так несчастен.

Я закивал, соглашаясь с сестрой, и Элис ушла.

Да, полезно было узнать женский взгляд на ситуацию. Возможно, все не так плохо, как мне казалось.

Итак, не разговаривая с ней, я сам рыл себе могилу. Не уверен, что знаю, как все это исправить, но попробовать-то я могу...

Теперь каждый учебный день, отправляясь на занятия, я говорил себе, что сегодня обязательно поговорю с Беллой... Но заставить себя сделать это никак не получалось. Я ждал слишком долго. Уже прошла пара недель с того дня, как я "признал" ее существование. Своим идиотским поведением я собственноручно загнал себя в угол. Поэтому на занятиях рядом с Беллой я все так же хранил молчание.

Зато мои фантазии эволюционировали.

Необъяснимо, но природа моего желания изменилась. Теперь мы с Беллой, что называется, занимались любовью. По-другому и не скажешь. В своих мечтах я был нежен и ласков. Все было медленно. Одежда исчезала постепенно, предмет за предметом. Дыхание перехватывало от каждого поцелуя, от каждого взгляда. Простая жажда обладания не имела никакого отношения к этим фантазиям. Все было наполнено взаимной страстью, едва переносимым желанием и... заботой. Картинки, занимавшие меня теперь...

Я лежу сверху на девушке, мы оба полностью одеты. Я целую ее медленно и нежно, хотя в поцелуях еще чувствуется моя отчаянная потребность в ней. Я возбужден, и меня не смущает то, что Белла это чувствует. Мне хочется, чтобы она знала, как сильно я хочу ее. Она обхватывает ногами мою талию, демонстрируя готовность полностью отдаться мне. Я прижимаюсь к ее центру, а она выгибается мне на встречу. Она опускает руки ниже, чтобы притянуть меня еще ближе к себе. Она хочет меня так же сильно, как и я ее... Вот он - Рай.

Это был тихий любовный момент моей фантазии, пробуждавший, тем не менее, во мне трепет.

Я часто останавливаюсь, просто чтобы отвести волосы от ее лица и заглянуть в прекрасные глаза. Этот ее взгляд, полный желания, всегда так глубоко трогает меня. Я покрываю острожными поцелуями ее лоб, веки, щеки. Опускаюсь к шее. Ее шея - моя личная игровая площадка. Я люблю извлекать из нее так много стонов наслаждения, сколько могу... Часто этого было достаточно. Видение заканчивалось, а я удовлетворенно вздыхал. Хотя все это и повергало меня в смятение.

Как-то, сидя на биологии, я вновь с отвращением наблюдал Ньютона, провожающего Беллу на урок. Оперевшись на нашу парту, он завел разговор о каких-то грядущих школьных танцах. Я полностью сконцентрировался на их разговоре. Стоп! Он что, только что спросил ее, не хочет ли она пригласить его на танцы, куда вообще-то по задумке дамы должны приглашать кавалеров? Какая неслыханная наглость...

Неожиданная обжигающая ярость заставила меня сжать сложенные на коленях руки в кулаки.

Я нетерпеливо дожидался ответа Беллы и с облегчением выдохнул, когда услышал:

- Прости, Майк. Но я не пойду на танцы. У меня уже есть планы на этот вечер.

Я торжествовал, когда тот, подавленный, ушел.

Белла тяжело вздохнула. Она уже устала от его внимания? Что за планы у нее на тот вечер? Может, у нее свидание? С кем? Это крайняя степень моего помешательства или может быть еще хуже?

На протяжении всего урока, меня занимала лишь одна волнующая мысль. Осознание испытываемого мною чувства. Я ревновал к Майку Ньютону. Вот так просто. Я не хотел когда-нибудь вновь видеть его рядом с Беллой. Я хотел, чтобы она была моей. Только моей. Что не ограничивалось постелью, ведь тогда я бы не испытывал ревности и этих собственнических чувств по отношению к девушке. И это не объясняло бы столь резкий переход в моих мыслях от бесчувственного траха к чуть ли не брачной ночи. Очевидно, она действительно мне очень-очень нравилась. Но было ли за этим нечто большее? Я так и сидел там, ошеломленный собственными выводами.

Урок закончился. Белла собирала свои вещи. Она уходила.

- Белла, - окликнул я. Почему, даже просто произносить ее имя так приятно?

Она обернулась. Весь вид девушки выражал удивление. Но я был поражен не меньше ее тем, что… я понятия не имел о том, что собираюсь сказать ей.


	6. В темносинем лесу я дрочил на сосну

**Глава 6. Я сдаюсь ИЛИ В темно-синем лесу я дрочил на сосну**

Я, наверное, был похож на оленя, застывшего в свете фар, когда смотрел на Беллу, которая ждала, что же я скажу. _Зачем я окликнул ее? Где были мои мозги?_

_Просто ты не той головой думал, Эдвард, опять..._

- Я сожалею, Белла, - вот единственное, что я смог придумать.

Она опустила взгляд, прежде чем мягко спросить:

- Сожалеешь о чем, Эдвард?

_О том, что я такое хуйло, Белла. Или о том, что у меня такой хуевый хуй. Неважно…_

Я откашлялся, и сказал как можно серьезнее:

- Я был непозволительно груб с тобой, Белла. Ты ничем не заслужила подобного отношения. Прошу, прости меня.

К моему удивлению, она выглядела несколько… равнодушной.

- У тебя нет никакой необходимости быть милым со мной. Нам не обязательно быть друзьями, - и на этом развернулась и ушла прочь, оставив меня с открытым ртом.

Ну что ж, это было... ужасно. Хотя, наверное, могло быть хуже. Она могла, например, плюнуть в меня... чем-нибудь. _Кое-кто вновь облажался._ Я в растерянности провел рукой по волосам. Нужно как-то все это исправлять.

Как обычно, в прострации, прошли остальные уроки. Но на этот раз меня отвлекало не болезненное желание, а страх, следовавший за мной по пятам. Страх и желание, похоже, стали единственными доступными мне чувствами. Страх и желание пришли в Форкс - не жизнь, а мыльная опера.

Я шел мимо Беллиного ужасного пикапа к своей машине, когда заметил ее с Эриком Йорком. Навострив уши, я попытался незаметно сбавить темп. _Господи, и он тоже приглашает ее на танцы! Даже чертов Эрик Йорк!_ Не думал, что ботаны танцуют. Серьезно, Бил Гейтс на его фоне просто красавец. Ну, не может же он ей нравиться? Второй раз за этот день я облегченно вздохнул, когда она отказала и ему. Но также отметил, что с ним она была мягче, чем со мной, хоть и понимал: ее презрение вполне заслуженно.

Задумавшись, я совсем позабыл о своих родственниках. И уже почти выехал со стоянки, когда понял, что чуть не уехал без них. Озираясь по сторонам, я удостоверился, что их не было поблизости, чтобы заметить, как по-дурацки я выглядел, дав задний ход и возвращаясь на исходную. Глянув в зеркало заднего вида, я понял, что своим маневром перекрыл движение, и конечно, прямо за моим Вольво оказался пикап Беллы. А она, наверное, подумала, что я делаю это специально, чтобы позлить ее. Я уже хотел вернуться на парковку, когда заметил за Беллой Тайлера Кроули на его новой машине. Пока я решал, что делать, он вышел и, подойдя к Белленой дверце, постучал в окно. Я быстро опустил стекло в надежде подслушать их.

_Бля, уму непостижимо!_ Теперь Тайлер, чуть не задавивший Беллу своим фургоном, приглашает ее на танцы. И я сам, как последний идиот, предоставил ему эту великолепную возможность, заблокировав ее своей машиной. Я был готов биться головой о руль. И, наверное, так бы и поступил, если б не услышал, как Тайлер сказал, возвращаясь к своему автомобилю: "Ну, еще остается выпускной". Очевидно, ему она тоже отказала. Я подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда двери машины распахнулись, пропуская моих родных. Вновь взглянув в зеркало, я заметил, что Белла впилась глазами мне в спину. _Дерьмо._ Я ударил по газам и быстро уехал.

Это была бессонная ночь. Хоть я и поднялся к себе пораньше, сон никак не шел ко мне. Также не помогало и то, что впервые после встречи с Беллой я лег без обычных вечерних "упражнений". Но сегодня я действительно был не в настроении. Я был слишком расстроен своими "успехами".

Я решил прокатиться по округе, езда всегда успокаивала меня, да и просто любил я это. Поколесив бесцельно по Форксу допоздна, я так и не почувствовал усталости. Сознательно или нет, в конце концов, я подъехал к дому шефа Свона, но останавливаться не стал. Ну, в первый раз не остановился. Во второй я припарковался чуть дальше, у леса, что рядом с их домом. Не задумываясь, я выбрался из машины, прошел немного среди деревьев и встал так, чтобы быть скрытым от любопытных глаз, но и видеть дом.

Я думал, что замечтался, но, действительно, в окне второго этажа появилась Белла. Приоткрыв створку, она исчезла из виду. Мгновением позже свет в комнате погас. Я не успел рассмотреть ее хорошенько, мешали ветки, но заметил, что на ней было что-то белое.

Боже, был бы способ забраться к ней в окно и увидеть ее. На мгновение я представил себе, какого это: быть в ее спальне, пока она спит. Интересно, что Белла одевает на ночь? Может, лишь старую футболку и трусики. Синенькие трусики в комплект тому бюстгальтеру. Или обычный топ и такие малюсенькие шортики, в которых, я думаю, она бы выглядела очень соблазнительно. Внезапно я понял, что по части женского белья фантазии у меня не хватает. Надо стащить каталог "Victoria's Secret" у Элис и выбрать для Беллы что-нибудь подходящее.

Тут меня поразила новая мысль. _А если она спит голышом? Девчонки же делаю так иногда, да? Что, если, забравшись к ней, я обнаружу ее обнаженной?_ Лунного света, льющегося из окна, будет как раз достаточно, чтобы испить всю картину. Естественно, она сбросит простыню и уютно устроится на животе, открыв моим изголодавшимся глазам свою аппетитную попку. От желания прикоснуться к таким волнующим округлостям я до боли сжимаю кулаки.

Вскоре ее поза меняется. Белла беспокойно переворачивается на спину, открывая все тайны столь вожделенного мною тела. Оголенные, такие уязвимые груди, мечтающие о прикосновении моего рта и языка. Разведенные ноги, демонстрирующие всю красоту ее женственности. Она шепчет мое имя во сне, мечтая обо мне.

Мой член пульсировал, с каждым толчком все болезненнее упираясь в ткань джинс. Я расстегнул брюки и освободил его, вздохнув с облегчением. _Не собираюсь же я дрочить прям тут, в лесу? Я только чуть ослаблю напряжение, поглажу пару раз и все, правда-правда_!

_Так, на чем я остановился?_ Ах да, Белла мечтала обо мне и звала меня. Думаю, тут бы я точно не выдержал и коснулся ее.

Я опускаюсь на колени и, полностью осознавая риск, целую свою спящую красавицу, пьянея от ее божественного аромата.

Как в фильме, в моей голове картинки сменяют друг друга.

Она открывает глаза и резко садиться. Девушка стыдливо притягивает угол простыни к груди, ничего не скрыв от меня, только больше подчеркивая свою наготу. Да и то лишь на мгновение, прежде чем, откинув простыню, обвить руками мою шею и тихо прошептать: _"Ты снился мне только что"_, - утягивая меня на постель за собой, на себя.

Я медленно целую девушку, прежде чем прошептать ее имя. Руки не слушаются и дрожат от желания самостоятельно исследовать ее нагое тело. Я же начинаю с лица и нежно целую каждую его черточку. Медленно и деликатно я опускаюсь к линии рта, играя языком с ее полными губками. Я посасываю верхнюю губу, заставляя Беллу стонать. Наконец я даю своей руке попутешествовать, все еще избегая наиболее интимных мест, постепенно все более распаляя желание в девушке.

Белла уже более чем согласна. Голенькая, она выгибается мне на встречу, посылая мне токи удовольствия через мое тело. Неожиданно она отталкивает меня, но лишь затем, чтобы добраться до рубашки на мне. Я замираю, позволяя ее пальчикам расстегнуть пуговицы, пока сам наслаждаюсь видом ее бледной кожи, пылающей в лунном свете. Я помогаю стянуть с себя рубашку, и ее реакция на мой оголенный торс еще больше подстегивает желание во мне. Это так возбуждает, знать, насколько ей нравится смотреть на меня. А ощущения от соприкосновения наших голых тел так невероятны, что всякие барьеры только увеличивают нетерпение.

Я встал и, не отрывая от нее глаз, избавился от остатков одежды. Белла тянет руки ко мне, приглашая к скорейшему возвращению, но я медлю, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти изумительную картину, которую она сейчас представляет. Я придвигаюсь к девушке, оказываясь сверху. Мои губы опускаются к ее шее, пробуя ее благоухающую кожу.

- Белла, - страстно шепчу я, - ты так прекрасна, любимая.

Опускаясь ниже, мой рот находит ее восхитительный сосок. Белла задыхается и вновь выгибается ко мне, когда я начинаю дразнить его своим языком. Ее пальцы путаются в моих волосах, она сильнее прижимает к себе мою голову, без слов показывая, как ей хочется, чтобы я продолжал. Я с радостью подчиняюсь ее молчаливому требованию. Остановившись лишь для того, чтобы дать пальцам обхватить эту твердую вершину, мой рот перешел к следующему пику, оставив предыдущий на милость руки.

Белла уже обезумела от желания. Нескончаемые стоны прерываются лишь для повторения моего имени. Инстинктивно она приподнимает бедра, и я чувствую ее влагу на своей коже. Это привлекает меня ниже, и я поцелуями опускаюсь к холму у ее входа. Руки ласкают гладкую кожу ее бедер, мягко заставляя девочку раздвинуть ноги шире. Большими пальцами я поглаживаю влажные губки ее сердцевины, прежде чем, разведя их, открыть моему жаждущему языку полный доступ к этой чувствительной впадине.

Ее вкус изумителен, оторваться невозможно, кажется, мне всегда будет мало. Я щелкнул языком по клитору, и Белла дернулась, комкая ладонями простынь. Я с удвоенной энергией атакую столь отзывчивое местечко, дорожа каждым звуком, что я извлекаю, каждым движением, что я провоцирую в девушке. Мои руки продвигаются вверх, чтобы обхватить ее груди. Когда я сжимаю их, лаская пальцами соски, ее тело изгибается, и она застывает на мгновение, изливаясь соками наслаждения мне в рот. Теперь мои движения успокаивающие. Когда она окончательно расслабляется, я в последний раз целую ее плоть, прежде чем, расположившись рядом, прижать к себе девушку. Она прячет лицо у меня на плече, а я глажу ее волосы.

- Эдвард, - шепчет она. - Я хочу, чтобы ты был внутри меня.

От такого предложения мне трудно отказаться. Я вхожу в нее медленно. Такая узкая, она с трудом приспосабливается ко мне. На свете нет ничего лучше, чем быть внутри Беллы. Я пытаюсь сохранить плавный ритм своих движений, но постепенно теряю контроль. Толчки становятся все настойчивей, я понимаю, что долго не продержусь. И вот, когда меня сотрясает жестокий оргазм, я чувствую, как и Белла сокращается вокруг меня...

Тут ко мне пришло осознание момента. В своих мечтах я сейчас изливал свое семя внутри Беллы, пока она дрожала в собственном оргазме. В реальности же я стоял в лесу у ее дома и осеменял ствол какого-то дерева. Стон экстаза превратился в стон отчаянья. Я действительно достиг вершины, а точнее дна в своей деградации. Потихоньку я начал различать раздававшиеся вокруг меня звуки. Стало жутковато. В лесу, наверное, полно хищников: медведи, возможно, даже пумы. Это была бы такая удача для спасателей, с шерифом Своном в том числе, найти мой труп прям у его дома... с порванной глоткой и членом, все еще зажатом в руке. Я поправил одежду и смотался оттуда подобру-поздорову.

Возвращаясь домой, я клялся себе, что это последняя подобная дрочка. На улице, я имею в виду. Ну, если быть точным, последняя на улице вне своей машины.

Уже лежа в постели, я пришел к окончательному решению. Я завоюю расположение Беллы Свон. Завтра же приглашу ее куда-нибудь. Я симпатичный, умный и вообще очаровательный молодой человек. У меня все получится.

Въезжая на школьную стоянку, я заметил грузовик Беллы прямо за мной. Я специально проигнорировал ближайшее свободное место и проехал чуть дальше, наблюдая как Белла заняла площадку, что я ей уступил.

Я медлил, ожидая, пока уйдут мои родственники. Элис успела обернуться и подмигнуть мне. Да, ее не обманешь. Я направился к Беллиному пикапу. Девушка стояла у водительской двери.

- Доброе утро, Белла, - начал я бодро.

Девушка вздрогнула и уронила ключи прямо в лужу.

- Ты напугал меня, - сказала она обвиняюще.

Мы одновременно нагнулись за ключами и стукнулись головами. Мог ли я сделать что-то более приятное девушке? (сарказм)

Я попытался извиниться, но Белла лишь рассмеялась, потирая лоб.

- Ладно. Раз уж это твоя вина - ты и поднимай, - сказала она с улыбкой.

Я выловил ее ключи, и положил в ее раскрытую ладонь. Я был околдован: впервые за многие недели она улыбалась мне. Я стоял с глупейшей улыбкой на лице и смотрел на нее. Белла уже не улыбалась, а просто смотрела на меня. Наконец, она покачала головой и сказала:

- Мы опоздаем.

Я подстроился под ее широкий шаг, и мы пошли к школе. Мы уже подходили к дверям, когда я все же набрался смелости, чтобы спросить ее:

- Белла? - она остановилась и посмотрела на меня.

- Да, Эдвард?

Звук того, как она произносит мое имя, добавил дрожи удовольствия моему и без того взволнованному телу.

- Я хотел бы... это... как ты смотришь на то... на свидание со мной?

Она выглядела довольно удивленной, но ответила быстро.

- А что ты предлагаешь, Эдвард? - тепло улыбаясь, спросила девушка.

- В смысле? - смутился я.

- Ну, - она рассмеялась, - я про время и место. Основные факты, знаешь ли, - она говорила со мной, как с идиотом.

_Fuck. Fuck-fuck-fuck._ Я и был идиотом. Я явно не все продумал. Безусловно, надо было конкретизировать свое предложение, прежде чем звать ее на свидание. _Почему я с Элис этого не обсудил?_

- Ну, мы можем пойти, куда только пожелаешь, Белла, - быстро сообразил я.

- Прости, но звучит не очень, - дразнилась она.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что отказываешься от свидания, - спросил я с испугом. Сердце ушло в пятки.

- Я хочу сказать, что когда определишься с тем, куда и когда пойти, пригласи меня снова. Тогда я тебе и отвечу.

Улыбнувшись, она убежала на свой урок.


	7. Маленькое счастье на лабораторной

**Глава 7. Новый БС план ИЛИ Маленькое счастье на лабораторной**

Я сидел на уроке и варился в собственном соку после Беллиного отказа. _Я когда-нибудь сделаю что-нибудь правильно?_ Я так отчаянно хотел быть с ней, общаться с ней. Мне действительно было без разницы, когда и где. Но, увы, это оказалось обязательным условием для приглашения кого-то на свидание. Да, сказывалось мое отсутствие опыта с противоположным полом.

Но ведь она не отшила меня окончательно. Она даже улыбалась мне. И если я совсем себя не обманываю, то, по-моему, был один "момент", когда мы стояли у ее пикапа и просто смотрели друг на друга. Маленький, но значительный успех, я считаю.

У меня было желание найти Беллу во время ленча и попытаться уговорить ее пообедать со мной. Но я понимал, что еще не готов к подобному. Если я даже с приглашением на свидание не справился, вряд ли у меня получится поддержать связный разговор. Мне нужен другой план. Оба варианта СБС (Сопротивление Белле Свон) с треском провалились. Теперь мне нужно разработать план Привлечения Беллы Свон - ПБС план. Или план Завоевания Беллы Свон - ЗБС план. _Не о том думаешь, Эдвард!_ В общем, план Беллы Свон.

Я нуждался в уединении. Во время обеда я поехал на свою любимую заброшенную дорогу и начал перебирать традиционные места для свиданий. Кино? Но тогда не будет возможности нормально пообщаться. Ресторан? Неплохо, но будет неловко переглядываться через стол в окружении толпы людей. Можно просто привезти ее к себе, но для первого свидания это чересчур. Я размышлял дальше. Завтра мы с семьей на несколько дней уезжаем из города, так что эти выходные отпадают. Остаются вечера в течение следующей недели либо утро субботы, поскольку на вечер субботы у Беллы свои планы.

Идея увидеться с Беллой в выходной мне понравилась. В этом случае было бы вполне приемлемо провести время на открытом воздухе, в каком-нибудь тихом, уединенном месте. Что и навело меня на мысль!

Довольный собой, я быстренько... вознаградил себя перед возвращением в школу. В конце концов, мне же необходимо... успокоиться, коли я собрался поговорить с Беллой на биологии.

Я прошел в класс и стал ждать. Как обычно, ее сопровождал Ньютон. С этим надо что-то делать. Когда я осуществлю свой план Беллы Свон, он больше не будет крутиться около нее в школе и где-либо еще.

Белла присела рядом, и я повернулся к ней с приветственной улыбкой. Но прежде, чем успел сказать хоть слово, вошел мистер Бонер, кативший перед собой какую-то тележку. Он казался очень довольным собой, когда объявил, что сегодня мы будем препарировать лягушек.

Он снял с тележки коробочку и открыл ее. Запах формальдегида начал стремительно заполнять комнату. Вонь становилась тем сильнее, чем больше коробок он открывал.

Когда учитель приблизился к нашему столу, Белла выглядела странно напуганной. Широко открытые глаза придавали девушке страдающий вид.

Мистер Боннер обратился к ней:

- Белла, ты в порядке?

- Нет. Этот запах, мистер Бонер, - выдохнула она, - мне от него плохо.

- Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь может отвести Беллу к медсестре? - спросил Боннер, которого, похоже, расстроило то, что не все оценили его "восхитительный" сюрприз.

Ньютон подскочил, как черт из табакерки, предлагая свою помощь. _Ага, через мой труп._ Не сказав ни слова, я поднялся и подхватил на руки с трудом стоящую на ногах Беллу. Вынося ее из кабинета, я одарил Ньютона самодовольнейшим из взглядов. _Отсоси, придурок!_

Белла была слишком плоха, чтобы возражать. Она обняла меня за шею, и я подумал, что умру от счастья. Я почувствовал давление ее груди и прижал девушку еще ближе. Мне так хотелось поцеловать макушку ее головы, склоненной к моему плечу.

Опомнилась она только на улице.

- Эдвард, теперь можешь опустить меня, мне просто нужен глоток свежего воздуха, - с трудом сказала она.

_Жестокая!_ Было так изумительно просто держать ее на руках, прям исполнение мечты. Очень жаркой мечты. Неисчислимого числа мечт и фантазий.

Но джентльмен во мне еще не умер, поэтому я выполнил ее просьбу. Я осторожно поставил девушку на ноги, но не отпустил от себя. Просто чтобы удостовериться, что она может держать равновесие, вы же понимаете. И она меня не оттолкнула! Она прислонилась ко мне: голова на моей груди, ладони сжимали мои бицепсы, которые я даже особо не напрягал!

Я все же осмелился погладить ее волосы. Это был как бы такой, вполне подходящий случаю, успокаивающий жест.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Белла? - спросил я обеспокоено.

_Пожалуйста, скажи что хреново, тогда я смогу и дальше тебя обнимать!_

- Голова немного кружится, - ответила она слабым голосом.

Во мне проснулся докторский сынок. И я авторитетно заявил:

- Тебе надо сесть и опустить голову между ног.

_Или я могу опустить свою голову между твоих ног..._

Я высмотрел более или менее сухую ступеньку на крыльце и помог Белле присесть. Но я не отпустил ее и тогда, рука так и обнимала девочку за талию, когда она наклонилась, глубоко дыша. Я терпеливо ждал, попутно пытаясь выдумать повод, чтобы вновь обнять ее.

- Ты в порядке, Белла? - через минуту спросил я.

Она выпрямилась, еще раз глубоко вздохнула, и ответила со слабой улыбкой:

- Нет, не в порядке, - ответила она, - чувствую себя идиоткой.

- Не глупи, Белла, - сказал я, добавив про себя: "Вот, парень перед тобой – это точно икона идиотизма"

- От чего тебе стало плохо?

- Уф! От запаха, от этой ужасной вони! В Фениксе, на биологии, мы изучали эмбрионы свиней. День за днем, две недели. К концу занятий я уже не могла его терпеть. Сегодня, впервые с того времени, я вновь почувствовала формальдегид, и это все вернулось, - закончила она с отвращением.

- Но теперь тебе лучше? - спросил я мягко.

Если нет, я знаю пару способов, как поправить твое самочувствие...

- Да, намного. Спасибо тебе, Эдвард, - она впервые за это время посмотрела прямо на меня и тут же покраснела.

- Что такое? - спросил я сочувственно.

- Просто это смущает. Ты вынес меня из класса, - призналась она.

_Да, и это был счастливейший момент моей жизни!_

- Тебе было плохо, Белла. Тут нечему смущаться.

_А уж про смущение я знаю все..._

- И что же нам теперь делать? - она безнадежно рассмеялась, - до звонка еще 50 минут, а возвращаться я не хочу.

- Почему бы мне не отвезти тебя домой? - спросил я, скрывая волнение. Мной завладела мысль о том, как я с Беллой на руках поднимаюсь по лестнице ее дома и свободно вхожу в ее спальню. Правда, ей уже не нужна помощь, но если раздобыть где-нибудь формальдегид... Я быстро отклонил предложенную Монстром маринованную лягушку, которую бы мы носили в рюкзаке «про запас». Но все же ей вполне может понадобиться поддержка.

- Я схожу за нашими вещами. Ты жди здесь, - велел я.

Она благодарно кивнула.

Через минуту я вернулся с рюкзаками и куртками. Белла беспокоилась по поводу ухода домой без посещения медсестры.

- Не волнуйся, - уверил я, - я знаю как добиться от миссис Коуп освобождения от занятий.

Закинув наши рюкзаки на плечо, я подал Белле руку, помогая девушке подняться. Бледная, как приведение, она все равно оставалась самой прекрасной. Положив руку ей на талию, я повел ее к своей машине. Как же здорово просто чувствовать ее рядом.

Открыв переднюю дверь Вольво, я помог девушке устроиться, когда она с тревогой спросила:

- Подожди, а как я завтра до школы доберусь, если оставлю свой грузовик здесь?

Озадаченной она выглядела так очаровательно - точно как в моей фантазии про школьницу. О, замечательное время... в моих мечтах, по крайней мере. _Следи за собой, Маленький Эди!_

- Мы с Элис его потом пригоним. Элис поведет пикап, а я поеду за ней, чтобы вместе вернуться домой. Я бы с удовольствием сам заехал за тобой с утра, но наши выходные начнутся пораньше, и завтра меня в городе уже не будет, - сознался я

- Ты уверен? Это звучит, как куча лишних проблем.

Я заверил ее в обратном.

- Ох, спасибо, - с радостью согласилась она, передавая мне ключи от пикапа.

Подъехав к ее дому, мы все сидели в машине и разговаривали. И я даже набрался смелости озвучить свое обновленное приглашение. Я так нервничал.

- Белла, я подумал о том, что ты мне сказала этим утром. Ты была абсолютно права. Я должен был тщательней все продумать. Наверное, это из-за того, что я так стремился побыть с тобой, узнать тебя получше.

_То бишь, познать в библейском смысле..._

- В общем, я хотел спросить, свободна ли ты на следующей неделе, в субботу. Думаю, это будет прекрасный день, и можно будет устроить пикник.

_Я даже знаю, что хочу съесть..._

- Хмм. Суббота следующей недели… - размышляла Белла.

- Ага, ну заешь, день школьных танцев?

Белла закатила глаза.

- Да уж, вряд ли я могла забыть, - она в неверии качала головой.

Я же быстро добавил:

- Я бы, конечно, предложил более раннюю дату, но, как я уже говорил, мы завтра уезжаем и вернемся не раньше вторника.

Мне показалось, или она выглядела огорченной? Ее расстроил мой отъезд? Станет ли она скучать по мне? Будет ли думать обо мне? Можно ли быть более неуверенным в себе? _О, ради Бога, я опять за свое…_

- Куда вы собираетесь? – спросила Белла.

- Мы проведем уикенд в Сан-Франциско. Эсме, моей маме, нравится жить в маленьком городе, но только, если есть возможность, хотя бы раз в месяц, чтобы не сойти с ума, выбираться в большой город. Иногда едут только родители, но в этот раз - вся семья.

- Звучит замечательно, - вздохнула Белла.

О, это был бы просто рай, если бы поехали только мы с тобой...

- Чем вы там займетесь? - спросила Белла с ноткой зависти.

- Ну, женщины, как обычно, займутся шоппингом. Про остальных не знаю, но Эммет, наверное, захочет поехать на морскую рыбалку, скорее всего этим и займемся. А вообще я бы предпочел походить по музеям.

- Черт, я завидую! Хотелось бы мне так провести эти выходные.

_Милая, если б ты была там со мной, мы б из номера не вышли..._

Внезапно я понял, что она так и не ответила на мое приглашение. С тревогой я решил вернуться к главному вопросу.

- Так как насчет пикника? Это, наверное, звучит не очень интересно. Может, есть что-то, что тебе понравилось бы больше?

_Например, окончательный вынос моего мозга?_

- Ох, прости, Эдвард.

_Ой-ой..._

- Мысли о вашем уикенде совершенно меня отвлекли. Ну, конечно же, я с удовольствием поеду с тобой на пикник. Прекрасная идея. Это действительно мило, - ответила она с ослепительной улыбкой.

_Да я вообще милый..._

Невольно я засиял в ответной улыбке. Монстр же, в свою очередь, сделал пару сальто.

- Замечательно! Спасибо, Белла. Буду ждать с нетерпением.

_Я не перегнул?_ Но мне действительно хотелось, чтобы она знала, как это важно для меня.

Она вновь улыбнулась:

- Спасибо, что пригласил, - мягко сказала она и опустила взгляд.

_Такая невинная и смущенная_ – ликовал коварный Монстр.

- А какие у тебя планы на выходные? - вежливо поинтересовался я.

- Не поверишь, но я согласилась поехать с компанией друзей в Ла Пуш. До сих пор не понимаю, как можно ходить на пляж при такой погоде, - добавила она, качая головой.

- И кто едет? - спросил я, заставляя голос звучать ровно.

- Майк Ньютон, Тайлер Кроули, Эрик, Джесика и еще пара человек, - ответила Белла.

Я стиснул зубы. Целый автобус парней, пытавшихся пригласить ее на бал, поедет с Беллой на пляж. Длинный уикенд в Сан-Франциско теперь казался просто пыткой.

- Наверное, тебе пора ехать за своими родными? - спросила девушка.

Вот дерьмо, я снова про них забыл. Посмотрев на часы, я понял, что у меня есть лишь десять минут, чтобы вернуться вовремя. А еще же надо уболтать миссис Коуп для наших освобождений. Я выскочил из машины и открыл Белле дверь. Она пробормотала быстрое «спасибо» и одарила меня еще одной благодарной улыбкой.

_Отличный ход, Эдвард!_

Я наблюдал, как девушка шла к дому. Она обернулась и помахала. А мы с Монстром пришли к единому мнению: у нее прелестная задница...

…

Как я и ожидал, это был адский уикенд.

Единственное, о чем я мог думать, была Белла. Я пытался успокоить себя тем, что это групповая поездка, но ведь каждый из этих парней по отдельности уже подкатывал к ней. _И это только те, о ком я знаю!_ Я так и представлял, как парни из школы борются в Ла Пуш за ее внимание. Позволит ли она кому-то из них прикасаться к себе? Согласится ли на свидание с кем-нибудь? Вряд ли я вынесу подобное.

Так же не слишком помогало и то, что я постоянно воображал, как бы это было, если бы в Сан-Франциско мы были вместе с Беллой. Я делил номер с братьями, и каждый раз как представлял себе, что это Белла лежит рядом со мной, открыв глаза, видел жирный зад Эммета.

Плюс, все вокруг напоминало мне о ней. Каждый раз, как я видел девушку с длинными каштановыми волосами, сердце пропускало удар. Хоть и знал, что ни одна из них не могла быть Беллой, заметив сходство, я не мог успокоить сердце. Хуже того, просматривая проспект нашего отеля, я наткнулся на рекламу бутика женского белья. На модели был темно-синий корсет, приподнимающий грудь девушки самым привлекательным образом, и внешностью модель была очень схожа с Беллой. Я незаметно вырвал эту страничку и решил забрать ее домой для ... дальнейшего изучения.

Но самое невыносимое было то, что я не мог ничего поделать со всем этим... стрессом. Раньше я не понимал, насколько зависимым стал от своих невероятных фантазий о Белле. Теперь, лишившись всякой возможности уединения, я проходил испытание вынужденного воздержания... Было очень болезненно вдруг лишиться всякой сексуальной жизни.

Я пытался утешиться тем фактом, что через неделю мы будем вместе. Белла и я, вдвоем на романтическом пикнике. Но это порождало еще больше нечестивых мыслей, которым я не мог отдаться в полной мере, пока рядом маячили мои братья.

Я знал, что действую всем на нервы, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Я был удручен постоянными мыслями об окружающих Беллу парнях и невозможностью облегчения собственной жажды.

Не думал, что подобное когда-нибудь придет мне в голову, но я мечтал поскорее вернуться домой в Форкс.


	8. Неожиданное свидание с Беллой

**Глава 8. Долгожданное свидание с душем ИЛИ Неожиданное свидание с Беллой**

На обратном пути из Сан-Франциско я был поглощен мыслями о Белле. Я не мог дождаться момента, когда смогу увидеть ее, поговорить с ней. Я продолжал вспоминать, каково это: просто обнимать ее. Это было так прекрасно. И не важно, что повод отличался от того, о котором я мечтал. Руки ныли, желая новых объятий. К слову, другие части тела тоже побаливали.

Разбирая чемодан, я нашел фото Беллы в синем корсете. Ну, не совсем Беллы, но, если смотреть чуть сбоку, то... _Боже._

Я понял, что мне просто необходим душ... ну, после долгой дороги. Порассматривав картинку еще пару минут, я пошел в ванную. Тут меня уже ничто не сдерживало. Я намылился и представил Беллу в этом темно-синем корсете. Много времени не понадобилось. Ее груди, выпирающие из этого чуда инженерной мысли, будто преподнесенные мне для моего удовольствия, уже подвели меня к краю. И когда я, мысленно отодвинув ткань, наслаждался этими грудками, было достаточно пару раз дрочнуть, чтобы обкончать ванну. Я прислонился лбом к кафелю стены, успокаивая дыхание, зажав голову руками. _Господи Боже, как же я ее хочу!_

Я вновь начал возбуждаться. _Возможно ли столь сильно желать женщину?_ У меня не было опыта в подобных вопросах. Но мое измученное воздержанием тело требовало продолжения. Я возобновил свои поглаживания. Мне хотелось быть внутри Беллы, поэтому туда я и направился. Я уже видел себя, нависшим над голым телом девушки, ее рот приоткрыт, глаза прищурены от страсти. Она была готова и отчаянна в собственной жажде. Одним движение я вошел в нее и застонал в голос. Остановившись на секунду, чтобы поцеловать ее, я проникаю языком в ее рот. Это экстаз - быть в ней одновременно и языком и членом, обоими погружаться в нее. Сильнейший второй оргазм оставил меня слабым и дрожащим.

Надо заканчивать с подобными мыслями. Я уже не хотел ее в этом ключе, ну, в большинстве своем. Мне хотелось быть нежным и заботливым. Но моя прямо-таки животная потребность подавляла всякие нежные порывы. И если бы я не остановил свои сексуальные фантазии и задержался в душе, то закончилось бы все сердечным приступом.

Вернувшись в комнату, чтобы одеться, я почувствовал волнение. Мне хотелось увидеться с Беллой, поговорить с ней. Я подумал о том, чтобы заехать к ней домой, но это выглядело бы несколько поспешным. Мы же еще официально не встречаемся, пока, во всяком случае. Но за последние дни я так по ней соскучился, что нуждался в любом контакте. Я подумал, что телефонный звонок вполне приемлем.

Я нашел их номер и торопливо набрал. И был абсолютно не готов к тому, что последовало.

- Алло, - произнес решительный мужской голос.

Черт, ее отец. Я точно не ожидал, что он уже дома. Мне потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы оправиться.

- Здравствуйте, шеф Свон. Я хотел бы узнать, могу ли я поговорить с Беллой? Это Эдвард Каллен.

_Ну, вы знаете, парень, что только что безжалостно отымел вашу дочь. Дважды._

- Эдвард Каллен? Нет, Беллы нет дома. Она уехала в Порт-Анжелес за покупками сегодня днем. Но я передам, что ты звонил.

- Благодарю, шериф, - вежливо ответил я, прежде чем повесить трубку.

Боже, меня трясло. У него же пистолет всегда с собой, и если бы он видел, о чем я думаю... Уверен, мое тело бы никогда не нашли, а если бы и нашли, то точно с отстреленными яйцами.

_Соберись, Эдвард!_ Наставлял меня Монстр.

Для успокоения нервов я решил прокатиться на своем Вольво. И не удивился, поняв, что направляюсь в сторону Порт-Анжелеса. Я ехал, как маньяк, и добрался за 40 минут.

_Ну, и что я мне делать теперь? Обойти все магазины в поисках Беллы?_ _Эдвард, ты идиот... одержимый идиот... сексуально озабоченный, одержимый, постоянно дрочащий идиот._

Я медленно проехал по главной улице города. Несколько раз. Ладно, я полчаса круги нарезал. И не поверил глазам, когда на тротуаре заметил девушку с длинными каштановыми волосами, разговаривающую с двумя мужчинами. Может это Белла? А что за парни?

Я сбросил скорость до черепашьей, разглядывая ее. Я был уверен, что это Белла, хотя и не мог с такого угла разглядеть лица. Что-то в движениях девушки выдавало ее нервозность. Она отступала назад, пока парни что-то ей говорили. Этого для меня было достаточно.

Я въехал на ближайшее парковочное место с той стороны, где стояла Белла, и выскочил из своего Вольво. Когда я окликнул девушку, она обернулась и посмотрела на меня сначала с удивлением, а потом с облегчением. Я принял это за разрешение к действиям. Шагнув к Белле, я обнял ее за талию.

- Извини, что опоздал, милая. А кто твои друзья? - последние слова я произнес с рычанием. Парни были крупные и оба старше меня, но, думаю, они прекрасно чувствовали исходящие от меня волны ярости. Да и выглядел я, наверное, несколько безумно. Они попятились прежде, чем развернутся и пойти к ближайшему бару. Я неохотно отпустил Беллу и обратился к ней:

- Надеюсь, я никому не помешал? Может, это действительно были твои друзья? Просто проезжая мимо, я заметил тебя, и мне показалось, что тебе было... некомфортно.

_Да, и ради этой случайной встречи я проехал по улице каких-то раз пятьдесят..._

Мне стало легче, когда она ответила:

- Спасибо, Эдвард. Мне, и правда, было некомфортно. Даже стало страшновато, хотя вряд ли в таком городе, да при свете дня что-то бы произошло.

- Зачем ты приехала в Порт-Анжелес? - спросил я. Ее отец сказал, что за покупками, но у нее не было пакетов в руках.

- Я искала книжный магазин, - признала она досадой, - но ни одного не нашла...

Это был шанс, ниспосланный небом. Монстр убеждал меня быть решительнее.

- Н-да, может, ради того, чтобы вечер совсем не пропал, ты согласишься со мной поужинать? - спросил я с самой обворожительной улыбкой.

Белла улыбнулась в ответ, и у меня перехватило дыхание. Боже мой, как она прекрасна. Неудивительно, что парни вздыхают по ней в школе и пристают на улицах - она была магнитом похоти.

- Хорошо, - застенчиво согласилась она.

Я проводил ее к Вольво, умело демонстрируя разницу между джентльменом, как я, и теми головорезами с их гнусными мыслями. Мы подъехали к маленькому итальянскому ресторанчику ниже по улице и припарковались у входа. У дверей нас встретила хозяйка зала и повела к столикам.

Белла остановилась у окна, окутанная лучами заходящего солнца, пробивающимися сквозь стекло. Я задержал дыхание. Раньше было незаметно, но благодаря игре света ее тонкая белая блузка стала почти прозрачной, и я смог разглядеть под ней тот чертов синий лифчик. Боже, у нее что, все белье синего цвета? Я ощутил пробуждение желания. За обедом мне с собой не справиться, точно буду пялиться на ее грудь и фантазировать. Обернувшись к хостесс, я спросил.

- Если вы не против, я бы хотел места более.., - я даже не знал, как закончить свое предложение. Понятия не имею, что предположила хозяйка, но она повела нас к кабинке у задней стены ресторана. Я вздохнул с облегчением, но мысли о том, что только что видел, не покидали меня. Ее лифчик был почти цвета того невероятного корсета. Если Белла когда-нибудь станет моей девушкой, я обязательно позвоню в этот бутик...

- Люблю этот цвет на тебе, - пробормотал я мечтательно.

Белла, оглядев себя, растерянно спросила:

- Какой? Белый?

Я почувствовал, как краснею. Просто блестяще, Эдвард! Считай, уже продул все дело.

- Кхм… Я хотел сказать, что ты замечательно выглядишь сегодня.

- Спасибо, - Белла все еще выглядела ошеломленной, но, слегка пожав плечами, спросила: - Что ты делаешь в Порт-Анжелесе?

_Преследую тебя._

Я вдруг понял, что, если расскажу правду, то это будет очень похоже на преследование. Но и обходных путей у меня не было, так как я уже успел позвонить ей домой, а ее отец обязательно расскажет ей о нашем разговоре. Я застыл на мгновенье.

- Я скучал по тебе эти последние дни, - признался я. Белла покраснела и смущенно опустила глаза. Монстр зарычал. _О Мой Бог, не делай этого... Пожалуйста, не заставляй себя выглядеть еще более уязвимой!_ Мой взгляд опустился к ее груди, кулаки сжались. Оцепенев, я рассказал значительно больше, чем планировал.

- Я позвонил тебе домой, когда мы приехали. Твой отец сказал, что ты в Порт-Анжелесе. На каком-то автопилоте я поехал сюда, прежде чем осознал, куда направляюсь. Я был удивлен, случайно наткнувшись на тебя. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, Белла? – ух, даже не особо наврал. Задержав дыхания, я ждал ответа девушки.

- Нет, не возражаю, - ответила она с улыбкой, - я рада, что ты нашел меня, и особенно тому, когда ты меня нашел.

Разговор прервала официантка, спросив меня, готовы ли мы сделать заказ. Я жестом руки переадресовал вопрос Белле. На что официантка почему-то поморщилась. Когда же я взглянул на Беллу, то заметил, что она хмурится.

- Я буду колу и грибные равиоли, - сказала она, натянуто улыбнувшись.

- Мне то же самое, - я даже не утруждал себя просмотром меню, сомневаясь, что вообще буду есть.

- Ты выглядишь расстроенной, Белла. Что-то не так?

Она покачала головой.

- Сначала хостесс, теперь официантка..., - затихла она

- Что? - спросил я непонимающе.

- Они пялятся на тебя, будто я не существую, будто ты тут не со своей... знакомой.

Восторг наполнил меня, когда до меня дошел смысл ее слов. _Может, Белла ревнует? А это значит, что я ей нравлюсь! Почему она колебалась, говоря "знакомая"? Что она хотела сказать, но передумала? Может быть, "подруга"? И почему я опять сам себя накручиваю?_

- Белла, я не обратил внимания ни на одну из них. Здесь есть только одна интересующая меня девушка.

_И она носит синее белье._

Белла самым восхитительным образом покраснела. Монстр вздохнул.

Вновь появилась официантка с нашими напитками. Белла сделала большой глоток и вздрогнула. Опустив взгляд, я заметил ненамеренную реакцию тела девушки на холод. Ее соски заметно выступали под рубашкой. Более того, они уже отвердели и стояли обтянутые плотной тканью. Они выглядели столь же безупречно, как я и представлял себе недавно, когда облизывал их своим языком, нежно пощипывал и выкручивал своими пальцами, сосал и покусывал своими губами и зубами... Я вырвался из миража, покрывшись испариной, Монстр же только посмеивался. _Fuck!_ У меня опять встает. Сколько же раз в день надо дрочить, чтобы спокойно проводить время с этой девушкой? Пять? Десять?

- Тебе холодно, Белла? - прохрипел я голосом на октаву выше обычного, - неужели ты не взяла куртку?

_Пожалуйста, скажи, что взяла, и желательно бронированную._

Она секунду сомневалась.

- Наверное, я забыла ее в своей машине.

Обхватив себя руками, она стала потирать предплечья ладонями вверх-вниз. Из-за чего ее груди очень округлились и соединились, а восхитительные соски стали еще заметнее. Я нервно сглотнул, умудрившись при этом издать звук, очень похожий на «мяу».

Монстр облизнулся.

Сжав пальцами переносицу, чтобы отвлечь себя от зрелища, я стянул пиджак, практически пихнув его Белле.

- Вот, возьми мой.

_Умоляю..._

Белла поблагодарила меня и надела его. Я снова мог дышать.

Официантка принесла наш заказ, я просто кивнул в благодарность, уделив в этот раз ей еще меньше внимания. Белла улыбнулась. Отдам что угодно, лишь бы видеть эту улыбку. И ее груди! Взволнованно добавил Монстр. Не забудь про ее груди!

Внезапно я вспомнил наш разговор недельной давности у меня в машине.

- А как твоя поездка в ЛаПуш? - спросил я, следя за своей интонацией.

Белла улыбнулась.

- Все прошло замечательно. Я даже встретила в резервации друга детства.

- Оу? Расскажи подробнее

- Его зовут Джейкоб Блэк.

_Блин. Ну, конечно же, это парень._

Белла продолжала:

- Его отец - друг Чарли, моего папы. Им раньше принадлежал мой пикап. Ребенком, приезжая сюда на каникулы, я играла с его сестрами. Было приятно вновь увидеться с ним.

Черт. Будто было не достаточно того, что она поехала туда с кучей парней. Так она умудрилась встретить еще одного. Я, наверное, борюсь с судьбой, надеясь сделать ее только своей.

- Я так рад, что ты хорошо провела время, - сдержанно ответил я.

Гоняя еду по тарелке, я размышлял о новом конкуренте. Монстр хныкал.

- Было еще что-нибудь интересное на выходных?

_Например, свидание с этим гандоном?_

- Нет, только домашняя работа, - ответила девушка. - А как Сан-Франциско? - неожиданно поинтересовалась она.

- Да... нормально, - неуверенно ответил я. Все, что мне вспомнилось, это как я тосковал по Белле и сводил родственников с ума. Мы еще немного поболтали, когда через пару минут Белла сказала:

- Похоже, мне пора домой, - признала она, - я задержалась дольше, чем планировала.

Я расплатился по счету, принесенному официанткой. Идя к выходу из ресторана, мне хотелось обнять Беллу за талию, но я был не уверен в ее реакции. Было еще так не ясно, что же между нами. Кроме того, пропустив ее вперед, я мог спокойно пялиться на ее упругую маленькую попку.

Я довез Беллу до ее грузовика, предупредив, что поеду следом, чтобы убедиться, что она в целости доберется до дома. Я проводил ее до пикапа, и, прежде чем сесть за руль, она поцеловала меня в щеку и поблагодарила.

- Ты уже трижды выручаешь меня. Я действительно ценю это, Эдвард.

Я был слишком занят, улыбаясь от уха до уха в восторге от ее поцелуя, чтобы что-то ответить на ее слова.

_И это только начало!_ Взбодрился Монстр.

Белла начала снимать пиджак, чтобы вернуть мне. Я быстро схватился за края воротника и вновь запахнул на ней.

- Оставь до завтра. Твоя куртка пролежала весь вечер в машине, она холодная, пиджак же уже нагретый, - быстро сочинил я.

Белла благодарно кивнула и улыбнулась мне. Я вздохнул с облегчением. На улице было еще холоднее, чем в ресторане. И если бы я вновь увидел ее соски... Я бы отымел ее рот своим языком прежде, чем она сообразила, что вообще происходит.

Дорога к ее дому была извилистой. А ее грузовик был раздражающе медленным... И не было ничего, отвлекающего меня от картинки Беллиных грудей и того, что я буду с ними делать, когда до них, наконец, доберутся мои руки. Я, было, подумал о том, чтобы подрочить, пока еду за ней, но быстро отказался от этой мысли, подчиняясь невозможности подобного. Это больше походило на новый план самоубийства. Правда, в этот раз, шериф Свон бы нашел мой труп впечатанным в рулевое колесо, опять же, с членом в руке...

Когда мы подъехали к их дому, Белла вышла из машины и подошла к Вольво. Я опустил стекло. Она наклонилась, чтобы попрощаться, и ее рубашка распахнулась, открывая мне захватывающий вид на ее груди. Понадобились все мои силы, чтобы перевести взгляд на ее лицо, и я понятия не имел, что же она мне сказала.

Но мне хватило духа спросить Беллу, не против ли она, чтобы я подвез ее завтра с утра в школу. Она согласилась и, пожелав доброй ночи, махнула на прощанье. Я нетерпеливо дожидался, пока она войдет в дом, прежде чем умчаться прочь. Я ехал домой, а та последняя красочная картинка ее гру... ммм, эта картинка прожигала мой мозг.


End file.
